AMOR FUERA DE TIEMPO
by HinataBueso93
Summary: Para Hinata dejar su ciudad natal no es nada fácil. Sin embargo, se ve obligada a mudarse a una nueva ciudad si quiere cumplir con los requisitos para graduarse que es lo único que tenía como objetivo a futuro. O al menos eso pensaba ella, antes de que llegara Naruto y le diera la vuelta a todo su mundo. -"A veces, simplemente el amor no es suficiente."- Beta: MariaTheCharmix
1. Chapter 1

*********NaruHina Fanfic*********

* * *

 **AMOR FUERA DE TIEMPO**

* * *

 **BY: HinataBueso93**

 **Beta: MariaTheCharmix**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la brillante mente del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que corre por mi cuenta es la trama de la historia.**

 **Es de fans para fans, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial. ¡Di no al plagio!**

* * *

 **Notas principales:**

 **La historia se lleva a cabo en la ciudad de Comayagua, Honduras (mi país) inspirada en hechos reales; (le paso a la amiga de una amiga). Al implementar ciertos regionalismos, estos se marcan con un asterisco y serán explicados al inicio de cada capítulo.**

 **Esta narrado en tercera persona, enfocándose mayormente en Hinata.**

 _-pensamientos-_

 _ **-recuerdos-**_

 _ **-**_ dialogo-

Narración.

* * *

 _Amarte a Destiempo…_

 _Porque negar lo que es obvio_

 _Fingir no escuchar, no ver, no sentir._

 _Te dicen que no, pero no funciona,_

 _Quieres correr, pero tu corazón insiste en no huir._

 _._

 _._

 _Caer del abismo a tus brazos,_

 _Ahogarme en el mar que crea tu pasión._

 _Cerrar las puertas de la razón, no escuchar consejos;_

 _Abrir las de la locura y dejar que te guie el corazón._

 _._

 _._

 _Aunque me grite el mundo, no debes, no puedes;_

 _Y sus miradas me condenen al destierro._

 _No te dejare pues tú me quieres_

 _No te abandonare pues yo te quiero._

 _._

 _._

 _Ámame y olvida lo que susurra esta gente,_

 _Te amare aunque me griten "demente";_

 _Nos amaremos luchando, juntos eternamente…_

 _Nos amaremos aun después de la muerte._

 _ **(Edith Bueso-Autora)**_

* * *

 _._

 **Prólogo.**

 _Me preguntan si es pecado amar algo que no te pertenece._

 _Me preguntan cómo fui capaz de hacer lo que hice._

 _Como no abrí mis ojos a tiempo, como me deje envolver por tus palabras._

 _Me preguntan porque fui tan tonta, porque no respete las normas._

 _Me preguntan porque me enamore de ti. Sabiendo que no eras para mí._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque me envolviste en tus brazos con dulzura, porque me enseñaste a ver el mar a través de tu mirada. Y que el amor es una locura, una locura de la que no puedo salir._

 _Porque me hiciste sentir necesaria, porque me hiciste desear mostrarte; a través de mi amor, que merecías ser feliz, que la vida no es solo llanto y que el amor se hizo para todos._

 _Porque me enamore del brillo que escondía tu sonrisa y quería perpetuarlo, porque me sentí fuerte, capaz de liberar tus alas, porque quise ser un súper héroe, pero caí hechizada por ti._

 _Porque nadie escoge a quien amar, a quien odiar, nadie es capaz de alejar el amor y hacer que los sentimientos se esfumen, porque aunque sufrí por amarte, ame el dolor que el amor encierra, ame los momento, ame las caricias, ame los besos y los recuerdos que nadie será capaz de borrar._

 _Te amé desde que vi tu corazón vulnerable ante mí, te amé siendo ajeno, y de mi corazón te hice dueño, dueño y señor. Y sabes que aun en mi último aliento, en mi último día; seguiré amando tu dulzura, tu locura; eso que eres cuando estas junto a mí, esa sonrisa traviesa, esa melancolía, la agonía de desear despertar en la misma cama a diario, te amare con locura; te amare sin motivos, sin que lo merezcas, te amare. Hoy y por mil años más. En cada aliento en cada verso, en cada suspiro te amare, hoy y siempre, hasta que de mi boca salga el último aliento y mi corazón pare su movimiento… hasta la muerte, y si hay más vida después de la muerte… pues ahí te amare más._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un día, no recuerdo exactamente cuándo, alguien me preguntó si es posible amar a una persona eternamente, si es posible sentir que a pesar del daño, de los errores, de las mentiras, de las normas; a pesar de tener todo en contra; se puede seguir amando, se puede seguir luchando; y sobre todo se puede seguir creyendo, manteniendo la esperanza de que el destino se apiade al fin y les regale la dicha de cumplir su amor.

Yo solo sonreí, elevé la mirada al cielo y recordé una historia, una historia de un amor prohibido, correspondido, pero separado desde antes de ser concebido, un amor para muchos en vuelto en pecados, y por tanto destinado al fracaso, un amor que aunque era grande debía hacerse diminuto para poder esconderse y mantenerse con vida. Un amor que brillaba iluminando las noches en que a escondidas del mundo se entregaba y cuando el sol brillaba estaba destinado a negarse, a fingir que no había pasado nada. Pero no se tapa el sol con un dedo, y cuando un amor es tan puro y verdadero tiende a brillar en las miradas, tiende a mostrarse con orgullo; exponiéndose a ser descubierto, sacrificando con ello el esfuerzo que hacían por esconderlo.

Me atreví a contestar esa pregunta a través de la narración de esa historia, para que así cada uno sea capaz de juzgar por sí mismo si ese amor, si esa lucha valía la pena. Para que puedan contemplar con sus propios ojos lo que el amor nos lleva a hacer; para que vean que el destino a veces es cruel con quienes se aman, cuando la impaciencia nos gana, y que las decisiones que tomamos a lo largo de la vida pueden afectar grandemente ese amor que aunque no conozcamos aun, nos espera, espera que lleguemos a él, que por apresurados y por torpes podemos ser nosotros mismos quienes destruyamos el regalo que el destino nos tenía preparado. Y que el castigo que nos tocara por ese error puede destruir nuestro corazón y apagar por siempre la única luz que un día nuestra vida alumbro.

* * *

 **PARTE I**

Esta historia se desarrolla en la región céntrica de Honduras; específicamente en la ciudad de Comayagua, un lugar donde el pasado y el presente se entrelazan en los recuerdos y los vestigios de la brillante época colonial. Un lugar abrigado bajo la sombra de la dorada catedral y bendecida con las aguas cristalinas que bajan de las montañas.

Y como esas aguas desemboco ella; nuestra joven protagonista; en el basto mar de aquella ciudad, ignorando los peligros de las grandes bestias y la profundidad de aquel océano.

—Prométeme que te portaras bien con tu tío; sabes que él es una persona muy estricta.

—No te preocupes madre, no haré nada malo.

—Estás segura de que empacaste todo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que si tía Kurenai, y en cualquier caso, si dejo algo puedo venir después; solo estamos a dos horas de trayecto.

—No vayas a estar gastando tanto en venir—dijo su madre esta vez.

—Tranquila madre; no hare eso.

Y así se marchó de aquel tranquilo pueblo, siendo la primavera de su vida; con apenas 18 años en los que el aire campestre había sido su único compañero; sin suciedad, sin contaminación ni gases destructivos… igual que su alma.

Partió un día sábado, a las 2:00 pm llegando a las 4:00 hasta la que sería su nueva casa el tiempo que durase la práctica profesional de su carrera como Técnico en Mecánica Automotriz.

La recibieron los brazos de su primo Neji Hyuuga; a quien desde niña vio cómo su hermano, como su guía.

—Estoy feliz que estés este tiempo con nosotros, hermana. — Dijo con gran entusiasmo.

—Yo también estoy muy emocionada.

Se saludaron, estrechándose en un fuerte abrazo que duraba por más de un minuto; como siempre solían hacer al verse.

—Bienvenida. — Se incorporó el cabecilla de aquel hogar.

—Gracias tío Hizashi.

Y así finalizo su día, durmiendo en una cama diferente, cubriéndola un cielo en el que las estrellas casi no son notadas. Sucumbió al cansancio del viaje y se dejó envolver por el manto de Morfeo; se dejó llevar al mundo de sueños y aventuras, sin saber que estaba a punto de protagonizar una historia de verdad.

.

.

.

Era un día soleado, lunes por la mañana, el calor se apoderaba salvajemente de los cuerpos de aquellos pobres que no podían pagar un aire acondicionado, y el aire que salía de sus ventiladores parecía venir del mismísimo averno. Si, así es Comayagua en verano, un calor sofocante que solo se compara con el ardiente fuego que emana de las personas alegres y activas de la ciudad. Ya acostumbradas al fuerte verano, caminan sin usar protección solar, como retando al mismo sol.

Ese día era muy importante para ella, ya había colocado su gabacha color azul marino, había apresado su cabello en un alto moño, se puso sus pantalones pepe color negro y llevaba en mano las herramientas de trabajo. Era muy divertido ver la cara de aquellos transeúntes que la veían caminar orgullosa, pisando fuerte con sus zapatos grandes de punta de acero y una sonrisa que compartía con cualquiera. Era su primer día de práctica profesional en un taller real, en uno con problemas reales, con nuevas experiencias y con retos que le ayudarían a crecer como profesional.

Era irónico ver a una chica tan hermosa como ella; de piel nívea, ojos claros (raros, parecidos al color de las perlas), cabello azulado y sonrisa inocente; inclinarse por una profesión como aquella; mecánica automotriz; pero no podemos culparla, lo llevaba en el corazón y no permitiría que su frágil cuerpo le impidiera volar y cumplir su sueño, ya lo había demostrado esos tres años de estudio y toda una vida de practica al lado de su tío político, Asuma; el único que nunca dudó que podría hacerlo y aunque su madre y demás parientes no les gustara, él le enseñaba todo lo que sabía de vehículos, la trataba como alguien capaz de hacer cualquier cosa; y ella no lo defraudaría, él se había convertido en la figura paternal más cercana que tenía.

Hinata Hyuuga, bajando de la seguridad de los pueblos hacia una nueva aventura en la ajetreada vida de la ciudad, una que no solo consistiría en reparar algunos vehículos, eso sería lo de menos.

—Bienvenida querida, será un privilegio tener una chica entre tanto caballero; así que muchachos— indicó la amable esposa del dueño, con una mirada recia e imponente dirigida hacia sus empleados—… espero que la respeten y le ayuden en lo que necesita.

—Muchas gracias, daré mi mejor esfuerzo—agradeció Hinata con una amable sonrisa.

Y con estas palabras inauguró su día.

Todo empezó normal, ella caminaba por los alrededores del taller intentando incorporarse; pero no se atrevía a molestar a quienes ya estaban cumpliendo su deber, al parecer los mecánicos oficiales ya tenían sus respectivos ayudantes; y sea como sea, podía sentir como las miradas extrañas se posaban en ella. Suspiro, sabía que esto pasaría, que no sería fácil demostrarles que el ser mujer no es una limitante. –" _Tranquila Hinata, apenas es el primer día, no debes dejar que esto te afecte"_

— ¿Podrías ayudarme? Necesito cambiar las bandas de este vehículo, y veo que estas disponible—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los ojos de ella se enfocaron en el dueño de esa voz, un joven moreno; calculando parecía de una edad muy contemporánea a la de ella; tenía una sonrisa un tanto picaresca y un cuerpo atlético.

—Me llamo Inuzuka Kiba— dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

—Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga— correspondió el saludo – y será un placer ayudarte.

Ambos sonrieron, y sin perder más tiempo Hinata se encamino a la bodega de herramientas para llevarle a su nuevo jefe inmediato lo necesario para realizar el trabajo.

Si, ella tenía ciertos complejos de hombre, su habitación era un desorden… ¡pero vamos! No iba poder encontrar nada en ese lugar. Era un completo caos. Las herramientas de trabajo yacían esparcidas por todos lados, fuera de su respectivo espacio asignado.

— _Veamos, necesito un martillo de goma, unas llaves, un plano… bien, aquí están las llaves y el martillo, pero no veo un plano grande…_

— _¿_ Necesitas algo? — Escuchó tras de sí.

Su rostro volteo al instante que escucho aquella voz; era una voz grave pero no golpeada, era suave y muy cómoda al oído.

—Si deseas puedo ayudarte a encontrar lo que estás buscando.

—Yo…Un plano…— tartamudeo con dificultad, para luego regañarse mentalmente por aquel problema que creía superado; pues sí, ella solía ser tímida cuando estaba en primaria y padecer de pánico para hablar con los demás, principalmente si se trataba del genero opuesto; pero al llegar a la secundaria creyó haber superado aquello, pues la mayoría de sus amigos eran varones y en el colegio técnico al que asistía los fines de semana era peor, pues ella era la única mujer; sin contar a las dos que atendían la caseta de comidas.

Bueno, volviendo a la bodega y al dueño de aquella voz y causante de su actual tartamudeo; solo puedo decir que al fijar sus claros ojos en los de aquel hombre, su estado empeoro, nunca había visto ojos tan hermosos en su vida, eran azules, un azul hipnótico; un azul claro y relajante, no como el resto, estos parecían hacer alusión al más hermoso cielo.

Y él sonrió, sonrió al verla adornada del más hermoso carmesí, y se alago al saberse causante de aquel sonrojo y ese tierno tartamudeo.

— ¿Uno como este?— Y en sus manos tenia justo lo que ella necesitaba. Que ironía.

Tomo la pálida mano de la joven y coloco en ella aquella herramienta. Regalándole también la más bonita sonrisa que ella, en su vida, había visto.

— ¡Hey Naruto! —Escucharon ambos en el exterior — ¡¿Acaso te fuiste a hacer la llave doce?! ¡Apresúrate!

— ¡Ya voy cejotas, no tienes que gritarme!

Y así salió de aquel lugar, mostrándole a ella el anchor de su espalda, y dejándola con un nombre incrustado en su mente e inundándola con el azul profundo de su mirada.

— _Naruto—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Esa noche al llegar a casa tomó su celular y se perdió entre los mensajes de texto, contando una historia; o mejor dicho el comienzo de esta.

 _ **Ino Yamanaka a las 9:30 p.m.**_ _¿Y era muy guapo? 7u7_

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga a las 9:30 p.m.**_ _Si, (/.\\\\) tiene los ojos más bonitos que había visto jamás._

 _ **Ino Yamanaka a las 9:30 p.m.**_ _Wow (*0*) Hinata, es tu primer día y ya encontraste una conquista._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga a las 9:30 p.m.**_ _: No digas eso Ino, (*/. /*) es probable que el haya pensado que soy una retrasada, no podía hablar mientras me veía._

 _ **Ino Yamanaka a las 9:31 p.m.**_ _: Pensé que habías solucionado ese problema._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga a las 9:31 p.m.**_ _: Yo también_

 _ **Ino Yamanaka a las 9:31 p.m.**_ _: Es el amor, amor a primera vista._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga a las 9:31 p.m.**_ _: No sé qué sea, es muy luego para decir algo así, apenas lo conocí hoy y sabes que soy escéptica ante esas cosas._

 _ **Ino Yamanaka a las 9:31 p.m.**_ _: Eso es a lo que se le llama amor a primera vista, genio, te enamoras con la primera mirada, con la primera sonrisa, con la primera vez que lo vez… a veces dudo de tu inteligencia mujer._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga a las 9:32 p.m.**_ _: ¡Oye! (_ _¬_¬)_

 _ **Ino Yamanaka a las 9:32 p.m.**_ _: A mí me pasó con mi amado Sasori, fue amor a primera vista._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga a las 9:33 p.m.**_ _: Yo digo que él te dio algo en la bebida, te tiene idiotizada._

 _ **Ino Yamanaka a las 9:33 p.m.**_ _: Sé que no te agrada Hina, pero no es malo, el me trata bien._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga a las 9:33 p.m.**_ _: Él está casado y tiene un hijo, y para mí eso es malo._

 _ **Ino Yamanaka a las 9:33 p.m.**_ _: Ya te dije que están separándose, pero ella esta recia a dejarlo así que el proceso está tardando._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga a las 9:33 p.m.**_ _: Sí, el proceso lleva dos años._

 _ **Ino Yamanaka a las 9:35 p.m.**_ _: Ok, ya no hablemos de eso._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga a las 9:35 p.m.**_ _Siempre huyes de la realidad Ino._

 _ **Ino Yamanaka a las 9:35 p.m.**_ _: Hinata, siempre he dicho que no podrías entender esto, nunca has experimentado lo que es amar a alguien con locura._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga a las 9:35 p.m.**_ _: Me he enamorado antes, pero no he dejado que eso nuble mi cordura._

 _ **Ino Yamanaka a las 9:36 p.m.**_ _: Déjame decirte que no has amado de verdad._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga a las 9:36 p.m.**_ _: Si ese amor va contra las normas, debe desecharse._

 _ **Ino Yamanaka a las 9:36 p.m.**_ _: Nunca lo entenderás._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga a las 9:36 p.m.**_ _: Mejor no hablemos de eso, debo dormir temprano porque tengo mucho trabajo mañana._

 _ **Ino Yamanaka a las 9:38 p.m.**_ _: Descansa Hina, la próxima semana me voy para la ciudad así que espero te vengas a quedar a dormir unos días a mi casa._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga a las 9:38 p.m.**_ _: Siempre y cuando no sea una molestia para tu mamá._

 _ **Ino Yamanaka a las 9:38 p.m.**_ _: Sabes que ella te adora, así que no hay excusas._

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga a las 9:38 p.m.**_ _: Está bien, cuídate mucho Ino, te quiero amiga, lo sabes._

 _ **Ino Yamanaka a las 9:38 p.m.**_ _: Y yo a ti, mi niña regañona._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días suelen pasar muy rápido cuando hacemos lo que más nos gusta O eso pensaba Hinata aquella mañana, llevaba apenas tres semanas de práctica, y ese día, para su sorpresa encontró a su compañero sentado plácidamente sobre la gran mesa del taller, comiendo unas semillas de marañón tostadas.

— ¿Que haremos hoy Kiba?

—Pues, yo dormiré un poco, hoy no hay mucho trabajo realmente.

— ¿No hay mucho trabajo?

—Hoy vamos a relajarnos— comento tras un bostezo. –Hay días así en este lugar— Y diciendo esto se bajó de la mesa, boto la bolsa de semillas ya vacía en el basurero y se acomodó cerca de un muro donde recostó su espalda y se propuso a tomar una siesta, si, justo en ese lugar.

—Solo me despiertas si viene el maistro*

—Como ordene, jefe.

Hinata sonrió al verlo tan relajado, y se propuso no molestarlo, pero ella no era de recostarse y echar una siesta en cualquier parte como miro que estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Algunos estaban debajo de algún vehículo, los otros decidieron salir a buscar algo que comer; todos muy tranquilos y relajados ese día.

Pensó un instante en el relajo de la bodega y se propuso darle algo del toque femenino y acomodar aquel lugar que parecía secuela de la explosión de una bomba.

Fue directo a la bodega y hecho un vistazo, sabía que le llevaría tiempo así que empezó colocando las herramientas que estaban regadas sobre la mesa, poniendo cada llave en un respectivo clavo en la pared que tenía el número correspondiente.

—Eso te va llevar mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?

Y como solía sentir cada vez que aquella voz llegaba a sus tímpanos, su piel se erizó.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? Tampoco estoy muy feliz sin hacer nada.

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras lo veía levantarse del suelo y sacudirse el polvo… bueno, ese traje estaba repleto de tierra, pero al menos sacudió un poco… y se encamino a su lado, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella.

— ¿Son muy comunes los días así?— se animó a preguntar.

—Pues no tanto, usualmente hay mucho trabajo; como ya habrás notado; pero aprovechamos estos días para relajarnos un poco.

— ¿Y el jefe no se molesta?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Él sabe que no hay trabajo, además es una persona muy tranquila.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando con él?

—Diez años.

— ¡¿Diez años?!

Naruto rio un poco por la reacción de su compañera.

—Lo sé, suena mucho, empecé cuando tenía dieciséis.

—Eras bastante joven… ¿Por qué…?— _Dios mío reprende mi curiosidad._

— ¿Por qué empecé a trabajar tan joven?

—No es necesario que me contestes, disculpa que sea tan metiche.

—No, no te preocupes, no me molestan tus preguntas…— hizo una pausa y se agacho para empezar a acomodar correctamente las herramientas de la parte inferior de aquella mesa. –Mi padre nos abandonó cuando estábamos niños, así que en cuanto pude comencé a trabajar para ayudarle a mi madre.

Hinata no supo que contestar a eso, pues su vida había sido relativamente estable y cómoda; es verdad que sabía lo que es que tu padre no te preste la atención necesaria; pero tenía a su madre; Hime; ella había sido toda una luchadora, además de contar con su tía Hana, y su primo Neji; no necesitaba más familia que esa.

—Ha sido una vida difícil— comentó cabizbaja.

—Hay otros que la tienen peor, ¿No crees?— dijo con una sonrisa que ante los ojos de aquella joven no reflejaba alegría, más bien era de resignación. Una pérdida de fe, un "podría ser peor" un "al menos hay vida".

—Si tú lo dices. — dijo sintiendo el sabor amargo de las palabras.

Y por alrededor de quince minutos ambos se dedicaron a seguir su labor en completo silencio, solo el sonido del metal chocando con la vieja madera del mueble aquel, y la bulla del exterior, un vehículo muy cerca, rugiendo su motor y entrando al taller fue lo que les hizo volver a la realidad.

Lo buscaba expresamente a él, a sus años de experiencia y su gran conocimiento en vehículos; cualidades que ante los inocentes ojos de Hinata lo hacían lucir más atrayente, más interesante.

Ella se quedó contemplando como charlaba con el cliente, como explicaba como todo un profesional lo que haría para solucionar su problema. Luego se sorprendió al ver como el la llamaba con su mano derecha.

— ¿Me ayudarías? Total, Kiba sigue dormido.

Ella sonrió y asistió muy emocionada. Mentalmente apunto las herramientas que ocuparían y se dirigió a la bodega, mientras tomaba lo necesario sonrió complacida y pensó – _que rápido y dichoso el tiempo que pasa mientras hacemos lo que nos gusta, con la persona que nos gusta—_

Era inocente, mucho, no le temía al amor; porque no conocía la inmensidad de este. Estaba embelesada con aquellos ojos, y quería que la vieran por siempre. Ella no lo sospechaba, no sabía que en su interior estaba formándose una verdadera tormenta, una que podía ser indomable, poderosa y terriblemente peligrosa, una tormenta que destruiría todo lo que había formado en su mente, en su corazón; que la haría reconstruir su mundo en base a él, que la haría edificar sus principios, normas nuevas que lo aprobaran como posible, como verdadero, como su todo.

Y así transcurrió ese día, con miradas cruzadas y una que otra sonrisa de parte de ambos; así como segundo en los que sus ojos se enfocaban en verlo trabajar tan hábilmente, con el sudor que de vez en vez hacia brillar su morena piel y se deslizaba por su frente hasta irrumpir en su enfoque, cayendo de sus pestañas desembocando como caudal de rio en el mar inmenso.

.

.

.

Con el paso de cada día, se acostumbraba más al trabajo pesado del taller; y aunque en varias ocasiones llegaba a rastras hasta su casa, era feliz haciendo lo que más amaba.

—Hinata hoy nos toca cambiar los sincronizadores de la caja de ese vehículo— Indico Kiba, señalando un hermoso Toyota color negro.—Trae las herramientas de la bodega y de paso traes el lagarto hidráulico*.

—Está bien.

Comenzaron sus labores y al poco tiempo habían desmontado la caja; y extraído las partes viejas que iban a remplazar.

—Ya es medio día, iré a almorzar.

—Me quedare desarmando esto.

— ¿No iras a almorzar?

—En un momento, no te preocupes.

—Más te vale porque te necesito activa cuando regrese— comento alejándose del lugar.

Ella suspiro profundo; había cometido el horrible error de gastar el dinero antes de que acabara la semana y así no podría ir a comprar nada al comedor que quedaba frente al taller. Y para colmo ese día que pensaba llevar comida de la casa, se le ocurre al despertador no sonar y llego unos minutos tarde.

Se lavó las manos y se dispuso ir a recostarse a la bodega; justo en un cartón que solían dejar los muchachos.

Pero su sorpresa fue el ver que Naruto ya había tomado su idea, y parecía dormir plácidamente en aquel lugar.

—" _Se ve tan relajado, durmiendo así de tranquilo… contagia un poco_ "—

— ¿Quieres recostarte también?— comento el rubio con los ojos cerrados, como si leyera la mente de la joven.

— ¿Yo? No…No… para nada, aquí puedo sentarme. — dijo con nerviosismo, como si le hubieran descubierto en alguna travesura.

Y así fue, se sentó en la entrada de la puerta, recostando su espalda en el marco de esta. Naruto abrió los ojos, mirándola con interés.

— ¿No iras a comer a tu casa?— preguntó ella con suma curiosidad.

—No me gusta ir a comer allí, prefiero comprarme unas tortillas con quesillo de la caseta— y tomando un poco de impulso se levantó y se acercó a ella— ¿Quieres que te invite a unas?

—No…no…no tienes por qué molestarte— comento un poco nerviosa.

—No es molestia, ¿vamos?

Y accediendo al fin, ambos se dirigieron al comedor y pidieron su orden para llevar; y así volvieron juntos hasta la bodega para continuar sus amenas charlas mientras recuperaban las energías.

No podía evitarlo, él tenía algo que le atraía grandemente, que hacía que su corazón latiera con mucha prisa y cuando por accidente su piel rozaba alguna parte del cuerpo de aquel hombre sentía aquel como rose celestial, y quería sentirle más cerca; nunca había sentido aquello antes, nunca su corazón se había conmocionado tanto ante una persona, nunca un hombre, un simple individuo había sido capaz de apoderarse de sus sueños y sus pensamientos constantemente.

Sus recesos los pasaba en aquella pequeña bodega, comiendo junto a él, platicando de trivialidades o preguntándole sobre cosas relacionadas al taller; ninguno había tocado su vida privada, parecía un lugar al que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a indagar aun. Ella se sentía cómoda escuchándolo platicar, era muy activo, le contaba cómo comenzó a trabajar ahí y sobre algunos casos divertidos que habían llegado al taller; como cuando una señora pago la grúa para llevar el carro porque no le encendía y cuando lo revisaron se dieron cuenta que ella había olvidado llenar el tanque de combustible. Ambos pasaban momentos amenos y muy divertidos en aquel lugar, así dejaron que terminara esa semana y dieron la bienvenida a una nueva.

Conforme pasaba más tiempo junto a él, más se sentía embelesada por aquella sonrisa tan radiante y aquellos ojos azules.

—" _Acaso, ¿me estoy enamorando de Naruto? ¿Es esto posible? ¿Es el quien rompió mis murallas? ¿Acaso es el, por quien he esperado tanto tiempo, tantos años, tantos sueños?... Naruto, ¿eres tu quien pondrá de cabezas mi razón, acaso? ¿Eres tu quien se incrustara en mi alma y echara raíces?... dime Naruto, acaso… ¿esto es lo que se conoce como amor?"_

Y esa misma noche al llegar a casa toco suavemente las puertas del dormitorio de su hermano y se acomodó a su lado, sin que nadie más lo notara, sin que los reprendieran.

— ¿Y eso te asusta?

—Un poco, creo— hizo una pausa y enfoco su vista al cielo blanco de aquella habitación – Nunca había sentido esto, si me han gustado otras personas pero…

—Es amor, el amor arde en el pecho y duele en los labios; el amor se agolpa en los ojos y los hace sangrar en llanto.

—Eso es lo que me aterra.

—A mí también, y sabes por qué.

—Crees que confió mucho en las personas, que soy frágil y puedo salir herida.

—Eres noble y un poco ingenua; eres pura y tiene un alma muy buena.

—Eso debería ser bueno ¿no crees?

—En un mundo tan contaminado como este, es preocupante.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí, hermano.

—Eres mi hermanita, ¿Cómo no cuidarte?— beso tiernamente su frente y mirando a sus ojos prosiguió –prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado, que no dejaras que el amor en sus encantos te enrede, y la razón deje en coma, no quiero verte sufrir.

—No te preocupes, seré cuidadosa.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Por supuesto—Hinata rio aparentemente calmada, pero en su interior comenzaba a tener pequeñas dudas— tranquilo.

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Puedo saber ¿Por qué no te gusta ir a comer a tu casa?— a pesa que disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaban comiendo en aquella bodega, esa pregunta le había invadido desde hace un par de días.

Naruto solo sonrió de medio lado para luego respirar profundamente.

—Es complicado.

—Disculpa, no quise ser metiche-

—No te preocupes—la interrumpió. No quería que ella se llamara metiche—, es solo que… no sabría cómo explicarlo.

Ella solo lo veía expectante y curiosa.

—Porque le cae mal ver a su mujer— cometo el joven ayudante de Naruto, Lee, quien venía acompañado de los dos ayudantes más jóvenes del taller, Konohamaru y Udon.

—" _¿Mujer?¿acaso Naruto esta…"_ — por extraño que pareciera, sintió que su corazón se encogía con solo aquel pensamiento.

—Quien querría ir a verle la cara a una mujer como esa— dijo Udon.

—Sí, me da pesar con Naruto— remato Konohamaru.

— ¡Ya cállense los tres!— dijo un poco molesto el rubio. –Es fácil para ustedes estarse burlando de uno, ya los viera en mi lugar.

—La habríamos dejado hace mil años.

—Muy chistosito Lee, como si fuera tan fácil…

—Entonces ¿estás casado?— logro preguntar con un poco de dificultad.

El no respondió al instante, solo bajo la mirada y dejo de comer; como si le fuera imposible hacer cruzar los alimentos por su garganta.

Ella solo lo veía, esperando aquella respuesta con una gran ansiedad en su pecho.

—Si— dijo a secas, como si no fuese algo agradable, como si le molestara confirmar aquello.

Ella solo desvió la mirada a su plato, de alguna forma había dejado de sentir deseos de seguir comiendo.

—Ya veo— comento con un deje de desilusión que procuro no hacer notar.

—Pero es un demonio— dijo con desprecio Konohamaru.

—Sí, Naruto se merecía algo mejor que eso.

—Ya basta chicos, mejor volvamos al trabajo.

— ¡Pero aún faltan 10 minutos!

—Pero hay mucho trabajo, y debemos terminar eso pronto.

—Está bien— Contestaron los tres jóvenes con un rostro de desolación.

La joven le vio pasar frente a ella, desde ese Angulo se veía más imponente, más inalcanzable que antes.

—" _Que estúpida eres Hinata_ "— se reprendió a si misma –" _como te podía gustar alguien que apenas conoces, y ve, te acabas de enterar que está casado; espero que así aprendas la lección_ "— suspiro suavemente –" _al menos era un pequeño gusto, debo deshacerme de lo que sea que estaba naciendo en mí, un hombre casado, como dice el dicho: ni frito ni asado_ "—

Después de saber aquello trato de apartarse un poco de Naruto, pues su misión era sacar de su mente el gusto por él; pues la atracción es algo que nace en la mente y como una forma de hacer prevalecer la especie, es todo cuestión de hormonas y esas cosas, así que debía controlarlas, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso? Vamos, ya sabía que él estaba casado así que su mente debía aceptar que él no estaba disponible.

—Hinata…

—" _Sí, ya está casado, ni modo_ "

—Hey Hinata.

—" _No es como que el me gustara tanto, para nada_ "

— ¡Hinata!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas Kiba?

—Te hable varias veces, pero parecía que andabas en la luna.

— ¿De veras? Perdón, de verdad lo siento.

— ¡Jajaja! ¿Sera que estás enamorada?

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Para nada!

—No te sulfures pequeña— y colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven comentó –El amor no es algo malo, todos nos enamoramos.

Ella sintió un malestar en la boca de su estómago –" _eso no puede pasar conmigo_ "—

—No estoy enamorada, solo me distraje un momento.

—Está bien, como tú digas— y sonrió ladino – terminemos esto para que nos podamos ir.

—Claro…

Y así continuaron su trabajo, con más silencio de lo habitual, solo escuchando las melodías que sonaban en la radio; que para bendición de ella a esa hora Kiba programaba la emisora y sonaba algo de baladas de rock en español, si ella era fanática de esa música, así que podía disfrutar ese momento en el que las notas de héroes del silencio entraban por sus oídos y que involuntariamente, casi sin notarlo tarareaba la canción "sirena varada" junto a su compañero de trabajo.

.

.

.

—" _No creo que se enoje mi tío si paso por donde Ino antes de llegar a casa_ "—

Se bajó justo frente a la casa de su amiga; se acercó hasta la pequeña puerta de metal y llamo; muy pronto una amable señora de cabellos marrones, figura delgada y hermosos ojos café.

—Buenas Tardes Mama Naoko.

—Hola hija, que placer verte— y haciéndose un lado de la puerta la convidaba a entrar –Pasa, pasa, Ino está en su cuarto.

—Con permiso.

Ella conocía a la perfección la casa asi que se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga; quien al igual que ella no era muy ordenada que digamos.

—Solo mueve esa ropa de la cama y te acuestas.

— ¿Dónde te la pongo?

—Tírala por ahí, luego arreglo eso.

—Jajajaja como tú digas.

Ino se encontraba arreglando las uñas de sus pies; le fascinaba todo eso; a diferencia de Hinata que era muy poca a las cosas denominadas "femeninas".

—En el mensaje me dijiste que tenías algo que contarme ¿Qué pasa Hina?

—Recuerdas al chico del que te hable, el mecánico del taller

— ¿El rubio sexy de ojos azules que se aparece en tus sueños más húmedos?

—¡Ino! ¡No…No…No digas cosas así!

—Jajajaja como adoro verte así…— y cerrando el frasco del esmalte prosiguió—…dime ¿Qué pasa con él?

Hinata agacho la mirada un poco y se puso a jugar con sus dedos; como manía para liberar el estrés.

— ¿Hinata?

—Bueno, él… resulta que…— suspiro profundamente —… Está casado— soltó casi en un susurro.

Ino guardo silencio unos minutos; necesitaba más que hablar, analizar las expresiones de su amiga, que tanto había logrado avanzar aquel "gusto" por el joven rubio, que tanto le había afectado saber aquello.

—Pero no importa— comento Hinata para sorpresa de Ino –Él no me gustaba tanto— dijo con una sonrisa que su amiga pudo identificar como falsa.

—Qué bueno, entonces no hay de qué preocuparnos— dijo siguiendo el juego de Hinata – _"Por qué siempre eres tan terca, debes a prender a aceptar cuando las cosas se salen de las manos"—_

—Sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

.

.

.

Esa noche sintió la necesidad de tomar su pequeña libreta color violeta que mantenía escondida entre su ropa; tomo una puma y dejo que su alma escribiera aquellas líneas; aquellas que de cierta manera contenía sus sentimientos; los que se negaba aceptar y los que obligaba a mantenerse esclavos en sus labios; pero que nunca impedía que emanaran en aquellas líneas que poco a poco iban plasmándose en el blanco papel y liberando su alma.

 _Sin sentido persigo lo prohibido_

 _Sin mirar que tan cruel es el camino_

 _Sin sentido deseo que seas mío_

 _Sin querer aceptar la realidad._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya hace tiempo que tu amor esta cautivo_

 _En los brazos de quien nunca te ha de amar_

 _Ya hace tiempo que regalas los suspiros_

 _A quien solo los sabe despreciar._

 _._

 _._

 _Si aceptaras que rellene los vacíos_

 _De silencio y soledad dante calma;_

 _Si aceptaras hoy ser tan solo mío_

 _Te prometo entregarte toda el alma._

 _._

 _._

 _Si sentido hoy se van en un suspiro_

 _Los deseos, amores y esperanzas;_

 _De ser tuya siempre y tú seas mío,_

 _De ser dicha en la unión de nuestras almas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 **Hola mis queridos lectores; este es un nuevo proyecto que traigo para ustedes, y pues obviamente me gustaría saber su opinión sobre él.**

 **Dejen sus reviews indicando si la historia les ha llamado la atención… y así poder continuarla**

* * *

Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la brillante mente del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que corre por mi cuenta es la trama de la historia.**

 **Es de fans para fans, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial. ¡Di no al plagio!**

 **Notas principales:**

 **La historia se lleva a cabo en la ciudad de Comayagua, Honduras (mi país) inspirada en hechos reales; (le paso a la amiga de una amiga). Al implementar ciertos regionalismos, estos se marcan con un asterisco y serán explicados al inicio de cada capítulo.**

 **Esta narrado en tercera persona, enfocándose mayormente en Hinata.**

 _-pensamientos-_

 _ **-recuerdos-**_

 _ **-**_ dialogo-

Narración.

 **CAPITULO II**

—Maldición.

— ¿Qué sucede Kiba?

—Ya van dos días, y los de la rectificadora no traen las piezas que mandamos, y ahora el maistro quiere que yo vaya a buscarlas.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

—Pensaba no venir después de almuerzo.

—Ya veo.

Y refunfuñando un poco el joven Inuzuka se alejó de aquella banca en dirección a las afueras del taller.

Ese día estaba un poco relajado, en la mañana solo les toco cambiar los frenos de un vehículo y supuestamente en la tarde no tendrían mucho trabajo; salvo que llegara algún cliente.

Ella se encamino hacia la bodega donde había dejado la mochila y saco de ahí un bandeja de comida y el bote de agua. Se había levantado temprano para preparar el almuerzo y así ahorrar un poco para salir el fin de semana con Ino y Neji, habían quedado de ir a ver el estreno de Kung Fu Panda 2 al cine.

Para su suerte, Naruto no se encontraba ahí ese día así que se relajó un poco y comenzó a degustar sus alimentos.

—" _Seguramente fue a comer con su esposa_ "— al saberse presa de aquellos pensamientos sacudió su cabeza y continuo comiendo; no podía darle importancia, debía sacar cualquier sentimiento "impuro" que estaba almacenado en su corazón.

Al terminar de comer se quedó un rato ahí, leyendo un poco en su celular; para su suerte era fanática del fanfiction y eso la sacaba de sus pensamientos por un rato.

— ¡Hinata, aquí estas!

Se sobresaltó un poco al oír al joven que la llamaba; si, su dulce dolor de cabeza estaba en el marco de la puerta; con una enorme sonrisa.

—Kiba me pidió que te llevara conmigo.

—" _¿Que me llevara? ¿A…a…donde?_ "

—Iremos a buscar las piezas a la rectificadora.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— ¡Por supuesto! Y luego avanzaremos un poco con ese trabajo; Kiba me lo pidió— dijo con un enorme sonrisa que impidió que Hinata se negara o su razón pensara en algún argumento que la forzara a despreciar al rubio. — ¿Nos vamos?— dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la joven con la intención de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, Hinata dudo un poco en tomarla, pero al final aceptó.

Nunca antes había tomado la mano de Naruto, era una mano grande y tibia; no era suave, se sentía el raspar de los callos que el trabajo había producido en sus manos, y las cicatrices que algún descuido había creado. Ella sintió como un revuelo en su estómago, y una calidez en todo su cuerpo. –" _Podría sostener su mano por siempre…_ "—

.

.

.

El trayecto lo hizo en silencio y en una complete incomodidad mental; pues después de haber tenido pensamientos tan malos se reprendía a si misma por actuar con torpeza y no alejarse del peligro; no, es más, se metía a la boca del lobo. Ahí iba en aquel vehículo, con la única compañía de Naruto que no había parado de platicar desde que salieron. Ella casi no entendía de qué hablaba puesto que su mente no había estado en silencio en ningún momento.

Llegaron a al rectificadora, subieron las cosas y retomaron la ruta de regreso,

—Hinata ¿pasa algo?— pregunto algo preocupado.

—No, para nada.

— ¿Estas segura?... es que te siento extraña, muy silenciosa.

— ¿Extraña? Nada que ver. Quizás no ando ánimos de platicar mucho hoy Naruto.

—Bueno... si tú lo dices.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que ambos pronunciaron en ese trayecto.

Al llegar al taller ambos se enfocaron en el trabajo; solo dando y siguiendo instrucciones; sin diálogos casuales ni nada más. Al parecer el joven no se sentía cómodo; pero ¿Qué podía él hacer? Si no tenía idea lo que pasaba con su compañera.

—Puedes sostener con cuidado esto, para que no se desalinee; no te preocupes que no pesa porque el hidráulico lo está levantando.

—Claro.

—Solo voy a atornillarlo y lo podrás soltar.

—Ok.

Sí, él se incomodaba demasiado con aquellas respuestas tan secas; pero quien era para meterse más en la vida de aquella joven, por más que sintiera la incomodidad en su pecho y ese deseo de gritar _"¿Qué diablos te pasa conmigo Hinata? ¿Te hice algo malo? "pero_ no podía; no debía hacerlo.

Estaban debajo del vehículo; era una Dodge de gran tamaño a la que le estaban cambiando el volante del motor; se encontraban en ese instante ensamblando las partes y la caja de cambios era lo que les faltaba atornillar. La sostenía el hidráulico; debido al gran peso que poseía, y bajo ella estaban Naruto y Hinata; uno alineando y el otro tratando de ensamblarla y atornillarla. Estaban tan cerca que ella podía perfectamente sentir el olor que emanaba de su cuerpo y rozaban de vez en vez los brazos. –" _Demasiado cerca, está demasiado cerca_ "— pensaba la joven invadida por los nervios y la ansiedad que procuraba disimular.

Ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que el hidráulico se había movido por sí solo, dejando sin soporte a la caja que estrepitosa se abalanzo hacia su cuerpo.

— ¡Hinata, cuidado!— escucho de su compañero y sus ojos se cerrador inmediatamente esperando el impacto… que nunca llego. Así que con lentitud abrió sus ojos para llevar una gran sorpresa. Naruto había recibido el impacto en su hombro, al colocarse rápidamente sobre ella para protegerla.

—Na…Na…Naruto…

— ¿Estas bien Hinata?

Las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba muy sorprendida y un tanto asustada. Se encontraba bajo la protección del cuerpo de aquel hombre; que tenía su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del suyo, pudiendo compartir un poco el aire que emanaba de él. Pero un gruñido la hizo reaccionar, el aún estaba soportando con su espalda el peso de aquel aparato y ella estaba encerrada entre ambos brazos del joven que haciendo uso de su fuerza estaba evitando caerle encima.

Al momento llegaron algunos de los compañeros de trabajo que al oír el ruido se sorprendió y acudieron pronto al lugar pudiendo sacarlos de aquella situación tan incómoda.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien Naruto?— pregunto un poco avergonzada.

—No te preocupes pequeña, esto no es nada.

Ella solo agacho el rostro.

—Lo siento.

—Hinata— comento mientras tomaba el mentón de la joven con su mano y levantaba su rostro para que ver directamente a sus ojos –Fue un accidente, no es tu culpa, no debes disculparte por los accidentes.

Ella sintió por un momento que su rostro ardía y que de sus ojos se volvían acuosos.

—Gracias por cuidarme— dijo casi en un susurro.

—Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?— ella solo asintió –Así que por favor; cuando estés molesta por algo dímelo, no me gusta sentirte tan distante, creo que eso si duele más que el impacto de la transmisión en mi hombro—entonces Naruto rio de manera zurrona.

Aquellas palabras le cayeron de golpe; es verdad que ella había estado queriendo poner distancia, pero no pensó que a él le afectaría en lo más mínimo.

—Volvamos al trabajo.

—Si— y se fue tras él, contemplando su amplia espalda; esa espalda que hace unos minutos le había protegido.

—" _¿Así como se supone que me aleje de él? ¿Cómo se supone que evite caer en tentación?"—_

.

.

.

—La película estaba realmente buena, valió la pena.

—Sí, pero alguien se atrevió a botar los nachos en vez de dármelos, eso debería ser penado por la justicia— Comento la rubia mirando de manera acusatoria a su joven amigo, Aburame Shino.

—No sé cómo no engordas Ino, si solo pasas comiendo.

—Es un don Shino, es un don que poseemos Hinata, Neji y yo.

—Pero tú nos ganas, comes más que los tres juntos— comento Neji con una sonrisa burlona.

—Muy gracioso genio, no sabía que también poseyeras tan buen sentido del humor.

—Ya ves, cada día se conoce más a una persona.

Eran las ocho de la noche y los cuatro se dirigían al parque central a comer un poco más de lo que había en las champas esa noche. Era lo bueno de los fines de semana, siempre se ponían vendedores en los alrededores del parque ofreciendo suvenir a los turistas y la comida típica de la región.

—A mi hágame una orden de pupusas con chicharrón por favor— pidió la rubia a una de las muchachas que atendía el puesto.

—Lo mismo para mí— comento el joven Hyuuga.

—Yo también.

— ¿Y tú Hinata?— pregunto la rubia.

—La verdad no tengo mucha hambre.

— ¡¿No vas a comer?!— preguntaron los tres amigos muy sorprendidos.

Hinata soltó una risita, antes de decir:

—No, no tengo apetito.

— Señor, ¿Que señal es esta? ¿Acaso es el apocalipsis?

—Ino, no seas dramática, solo no tengo apetito.

—Bien, bien, como tú digas.

Hinata había pasado todo el día distraída, como perdida en sus propios pensamientos; y como no, si la problemática que había entre sus sentimientos y lo que ella le ordenaba al corazón sentir o no sentir la estaban enloqueciendo y haciéndose miles de preguntas; replanteando lo que una vez creyó y sostuvo, lo que vivía predicando a voces… era una prueba dura que estaba pasando.

Los cuatro amigos se sentaron en una de las mesas que había cerca de la sombra de la catedral, y comenzaron a degustar de sus alimentos, platicando; al menos tres de ellos; y compartiendo amenamente como solían hacer os fines de semana.

El celular de Hinata comenzó a sonar, era su madre así que se levantó y se alejó un poco para poder platicar con ella.

—No te preocupes Neji, ella debe aceptar que necesita ayuda, aceptar que no es fácil mandar los sentimientos.

—No será fácil para ella, lo sabes.

—Hinata ha sido alguien que sigue las reglas al pie de la letra— comento Shino.

—Así nos educaron— Dijo muy seriamente el joven Hyuuga.

—Pero las cosas en la realidad no son así; ella quiere negarse a sí misma que está sintiendo algo solo porque sabe que es contra las reglas.

—Y así es— comento con molestia Neji.

—Sí, pero no es solo de ordenarle al corazón que no debe sentir algo porque es incorrecto.

— ¿Y según tu que debe hacer?

—Aceptar que siente algo; supuestamente aceptar el problema es el primer paso para solucionarlo.

—El que obra mal es porque ignora el bien; por tanto, nadie hace el mal voluntariamente; filosofía de Sócrates; Ella no podría enamorarse de él porque sabe que no es correcto.

—Ustedes los niños genios, que creen que todo es tan sencillo en la vida a veces me enojan.

—No importa lo que pase; ella debe saber que nos tiene a su lado siempre y que puede contar con nosotros— indico Shino; cortando con aquella incomoda discusión sin sentido que sus amigos tenían.

Ino y Neji solo sonrieron y asintieron a las sabias palabras de Shino; ellos debían demostrarle que pasara lo que pasara estarían ahí; que al venir con el corazón roto, o venir victoriosa por haber superado sus sentimientos, no importaba… siempre estarían ahí.

.

.

.

—" _¿Que está pasando conmigo? Dios dime qué tipo de prueba es esta… ¿acaso soy incapaz de dejar de pensar en él? Hinata por favor reacciona; sabes que es prohibido, sabes que no puedes amar a un hombre que ya tiene dueña… No puedes, no puedes, no puedes…_

 _¿Si esto me está pasando significa que soy una mala persona?_

 _¡No! Es que no me está pasando nada… lo que sucede es que le estoy dando demasiada importancia; cuando deje de darle tanto valor a esto desapareceré; si, debe desaparecer._

 _¡Joder! ¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

 _¡Ya reacciona, Hinata!_

 _¡Él no es para ti!_

 _¡No puedes enamorarte de Naruto!_

 _No puedes enamorarte de Naruto._

 _No._

 _No._

 _No puedes…"_

Y así despedía su noche; llenando de fantasmas su habitación y de pensamientos que lesionaban todos sus ideales, porque habremos siempre personas a las que nos cuesta entender que los sentimientos no se mandan, y que el corazón se enamora de quien el desee, de quien se le dé la reverenda gana… así sufra, así se vaya en ese amor la única felicidad que creíamos tener.

—" _Mañana será un nuevo día; no dejaré que esto me perturbe, a mí se me enseño lo que es bueno y lo que es malo así que sé muy bien que hacer… sacar estos estúpidos pensamientos de mi mente y seguir mi vida como si esto solo fuese una tentación ya superada; exactamente eso hare, no me dejare vencer… no lo hare…_

 _Mañana será un nuevo día, uno mejor, uno donde no me dejare vencer por esto…"—_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la brillante mente del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que corre por mi cuenta es la trama de la historia.**

 **Es de fans para fans, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial. ¡Di no al plagio!**

 **Notas principales:**

 **La historia se lleva a cabo en la ciudad de Comayagua, Honduras (mi país) inspirada en hechos reales; (le paso a la amiga de una amiga). Al implementar ciertos regionalismos, estos se marcan con un asterisco y serán explicados al inicio de cada capítulo.**

 **Esta narrado en tercera persona, enfocándose mayormente en Hinata.**

 _-pensamientos-_

 _ **-recuerdos-**_

 _ **-**_ dialogo-

Narración.

CAPITULO III

Ese día amaneció lluvioso y opaco; su época favorita había entrado; el invierno hacia su imponente presencia y mandaba cubrir con sus nubes el sol; azotando a quienes no estaban preparados y haciendo que cada quien buscara en lo más recóndito de su armario, desempolvando abrigos, sudaderas, gorros y bufandas. El frio estaba aquí, y con él un golpe tremendo al corazón de aquella joven risueña.

El día iba transcurriendo relativamente normal; con clientes que inundaban de autos y trabajo aquel taller; y el señor de las donas que siempre les visitaba para ofrecer el "nutritivo" conjunto de donas y jugos de maracuyá o la típica horchata*.

Y ahí estaba Hinata; atareada ese día, trabajando junto a su compañero Kiba, y el joven Lee que se les había unido; no al trabajo si no a la charla amena que se tenían. Una que consistía en las constantes preguntas de si alguien ya poseía el corazón de la hermosa peli azul; y al ser la respuesta un no rotundo, le trataban con esmero sacar toda la información posible de cómo debía ser el prospecto digno de adueñarse de tan valioso obsequio; como lo era su amor. Claro está que su lenguaje no gozaba de enriquecidas palabras; pero básicamente en eso se resumía aquella charla mañanera.

Cuando de repente la paz que había en aquel lugar se esfumo por completo, y la voz enfurecida de una mujer hizo que todos se olvidaran de lo que estaban haciendo para dirigir su vista hacia la poseedora de tan potente tímpano. Hinata miro cómo rápidamente Naruto se acercaba a ella, y al parecer trataba; en vano; de calmarla.

— ¿Quién es ella?— pregunto con miedo y confusión; — _"¿Será la esposa de Naruto? Es muy hermosa…"—_ Una mujer de piel blanca y esbelta figura estaba el puerta del taller, con el cabello teñido de un color rosa y corto, llegándole a los hombros. Vestía un pantalón de jeans color azul y una camiseta blanca que se ajustaba al cuerpo. Tenía tomados de las manos a dos pequeños de cabellera rubia y mirada azulada, de aproximadamente 5 años.

—Es Sakura, la mujer de Naruto— contesto su compañero, con simpleza y un poco de pesar en sus palabras; no porque fuera consciente de lo que en el interior de aquella joven se desataba, no porque hubiese podido escuchar el sonido de su alma en pedazos, cayendo. No porque ella hubiese cambiado su expresión, aunque si empañado sus ojos. Él sabía más, sabía cosas que en aquel momento ella ignoraba, pero que estaba a punto de descubrir.

Estaban lejos, a unos dos metros de su posición; justo en la puerta que daba la bienvenida a las personas; pero podía notar sus expresiones. Y pudo contemplarla, pudo ver claramente a la mujer, la que tenía lo que ella más había deseado, la dueña de aquella sonrisa, de aquella mirada marina.

— ¿Están… peleando?

No sabía si había sido correcto preguntar aquello, pero al ver como Kiba bajaba la mirada y trataba de ignorar lo que estaba pasando se dio cuenta que no, no había sido lo mejor.

—Pasa muy seguido.

— ¿Muy seguido?

—Ella es…— el hizo una pausa, como buscando en su diccionario mental una palabra correcta que la describiera —… una bruja.

Hinata desencajo la mandíbula al oír aquellas palabras; y sin esperarlo alguien más ya se había incorporado a aquella nada amena plática.

—Vino a dejar los niños; que disque necesita salir a hacer unos mandados— comento un joven de cuerpo grande, y cabello castaño Akimichi Chouji, quien se encontraba cerca de la pareja gritona hace unos instantes y pudo escuchar un tramo de la conversación.

—No sé cómo Naruto sigue aguantándola— opinó con desprecio Lee.

— ¿Es… tan mala?— dijo Hinata en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Es muy celosa.

—Posesiva.

—Gritona, muy agresiva.

—Desmadrada.

—Conflictiva.

—Bien, no les agrada, ya lo entendí.

—A nadie— indicó su compañero de trabajo.

—Pero debe tener algo — _Si, debe poseer algo especial que hizo que el cayera en sus redes, que él optara por hacerla su compañera —_ Algo especial.

—Sí, tiene un galillo* muy especial que retumba a metros de distancia y puede destruirte el oído— comento Lee.

Todos soltaron una fuerte carcajada.

—Si él está con ella… debe ser por algo.

—Le gusta que lo dominen.

—Le gusta que la mujer lo verguee*— dijo Kiba en tono burlesco.

— ¡No digan eso!

—Pues… entonces deberías preguntarle tú.

—Por supuesto que no, yo no tengo nada que ver…nada— y diciendo esto se encamino a la bodega; ¿a qué? Tal vez a huir un poco de la mirada intrigada de sus compañeros o para intentar ignorar lo que pasaba gusto delante de ella.

Admitía estar de cierta forma atraída por Naruto, pero la vida, como si de un balde de agua fría se trataba, le tiro la realidad encima. – _Él ya tiene dueña, él no es para mí—_ debía aceptarlo, sacarlo de su cabeza, alejarse de él; sería lo más sabio.

Apretó con fuerza el mango de aquella herramienta y sintió como se hacía un nudo en su garganta; un nudo que crecía, y dolía impidiéndole hablar, impidiéndole respirar. Juro escuchar una voz en su cabeza, una que le recriminaba algo, una que lloraba como una niña desolada una que se negaba a soltar aquel sentimiento que se había formado en tan solo un mes y medio.

— ¿ _Olvidarlo? ¿Estás loca? No voy a soltarlo. No, no puedo aceptarlo ¿Por qué tenía que estar casado? ¿Por qué tenía que estar atado a alguien más? ¿Por qué olvide preguntarle algo tan esencial antes de hacerme ilusiones? ¡Ah! Si, lo olvidaba; porque prefería verlo como una acosadora lunática sin que él lo notara, porque decía conformarme con una sonrisa, porque me deje inundar por su mirada; porque no quería averiguar más de él, no preguntaba nada más, solo lo observaba, solo me hacía ilusiones en la cabeza, solo cree castillos de arena ¡como una tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Hinata eres una tonta!—_

— ¿Hinata?

Su voz volvió a erizar su piel, a acelerar su corazón; pero también aumento el nudo en su garganta, aumento el dolor, los insultos internos, aumento el caudal que se agolpaba en su triste mirada y que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento.

—Así que…— respiraba con dificultad y sentía que sus manos estaban frías y temblando y esta vez no culparía al invierno – ella es tu esposa.

No escucho respuesta alguna que saliera de su boca, solo un suspiro y el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo al duro piso; se sentaba como si estuviera cansado, como si cargara un enorme peso y en ese instante, al fin, había podido descansar.

—No estoy casado, pero vivo con ella.

—Es tu mujer, es exactamente lo mismo— eso salía como un fuerte reclamo.

—Si lo ves así pues… creo que tienes razón.

— ¿Crees? Yo diría que la tengo.

Y la fase de dolor paso a una de ira incontenida, quería golpearlo y reclamarle lo que hacía con ella ¿Qué hacía? Pues ser tan amable que la enamoró, ser tan gentil que se creó una ilusión, quería patearlo y exigirle que fuera un responsable, que tomara la parte que le correspondía de aquel dolor que en su pecho sentía. ¿Porque no le dijo que era de otra a tiempo? Sí, justo el día que lo conoció y la envolvió su mirada ¿Por qué la lleno de sonrisas tan hermosas sin advertirle que saldría lastimada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo que su corazón latiera desembocado y luego solo…? ¿Porque no le dijo que él era de otra antes que su corazón se ilusionara tanto?

Naruto la vio temblar un instante así que se levantó, se colocó frente a ella y tomo sus manos.

—Hinata ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Ella se sentía débil, impotente; incapaz de verle a los ojos. Incapaz de cambiarlo todo.

— ¿ _Cómo te atreves a preguntar si estoy bien? ¡No! no estoy bien, no puedo con esto, no sé qué me pasa, no sé porque duele tanto, no sé porque mi corazón no lo quiere aceptar, no sé porque quiero llorar; ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Cómo puedo amarlo si es ajeno? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?—_

Y sin poder controlar más sus emociones, salió de aquel lugar a toda prisa dejando en su carrera no solo su celular y su fiel bolso de mano, también dejo un corazón confundido, aturdido, asustado.

— ¿Acaso ella esa triste por…?— lo negó rápidamente – _Seré estúpido, como se va poner mal solo por… claro que no, debo dejar de hacer un castillo de naipes en mi mente—_

Ella solo corrió, sin mirar atrás sin pensar que había actuado sospechosa e impulsiva; ¡vamos! Le dolía lo que es desconocido, le dolía algo que no era en su cuerpo, le dolía y mucho.

Tomo un taxi y le dio la dirección al taxista; se sentó en el asiento trasero, conteniendo aun las lágrimas pero no así la ansiedad. Necesitaba liberarse, llorar, decir lo que sentía. Necesitaba de una amiga y eso hizo, bajo del taxi toco la puerta y al verla… su corazón se terminó de romper, se avalando a los brazos de su rubia amiga y lloro, con la libertad que tanto necesitaba, con la necesidad que se lo exigía y la fuerza que el alma le pedía.

Ella le ayudo a entrar y estuvo a su lado en la recamara, sin preguntar más, solo esperando que el llanto acabara y su amiga decidiera sacar de su boca las palabras.

—Sé…—trato de balbucear – que está casado… pero no puedo… no quiero…. No se… no entiendo. Yo… no puedo…

Eran muy poco entendibles y coherentes las palabras que salían de la boca de Hinata, pero las suficientes para que Ino comprendiera. Al fin había admitido lo que tanto temía, había aceptado que se había enamorado; y de qué manera; admitía que su corazón había ignorado las normas sociales, las enseñanzas con las que ella había crecido y se había burlado en su cara enamorándose de un hombre que ya tenía un hogar; que ya tenía una mujer con la que compartía sus noches, sus días, su vida.

—No quiero seguir… sintiendo esto— decía entre llantos.

Ino solo la abrazo y la presiono fuerte a su pecho.

—Me gustaría decirte que eso es posible, que se pueden sacar los sentimientos de un día para otro pero…— hizo una pausa y respiro hondo – Uno no se desenamora de la noche a la mañana Hinata.

A lo que la joven nombrada solo opto por llorar más fuerte y abrazando a su amiga, presionada a su pecho, tratando de desaparecer, de olvidar de sanar aquel espantoso dolor, de olvidar que se había enamorado de un hombre que ya era de otra, que para ella estaba prohibido.

— ¿Me puedo quedar contigo esta noche?

—Por supuesto, ¿Crees que te dejare salir de aquí así?— y halándola a su lado la aferro entre sus brazos, ambas recostadas en aquella cama de sabanas canela, arrullándose mutuamente en un intento de hacer de aquel dolor más llevadero, compartiéndolo, dividiéndolo haciendo que el corazón de Hinata se calmara un poco y pudiera descansar en los brazos de su amiga.

No necesitaban platicar, que iban a decirse y en casos así las palabras se vuelven dagas, se vuelven cuchillas. Mejor un abrazo, un estoy contigo envuelto en el calor de aquellas tazas de chocolate caliente que calmaban el frio y el vacío del alma.

—Neji, ¿Podrías decirle a tu tío que Hinata se quedara conmigo esta noche?

— ¿Qué pasa con Hinata? ¿Está bien? No te escuchas bien ¿Qué sucede?

—Cálmate Neji, ella estará bien, es fuerte.

— ¿Acaso es culpa del idiota ese…?

—Cálmate, ese pobre no ha de tener ni idea.

—Vamos Ino, sabes cómo son los hombres, seguro su intención era enamorarla y…

—Neji, tranquilo, ahorita ella nos necesita estables y sin estar peleando, solo avísale a tu tío.

—Está bien Yamanaka, te la encargo mucho.

—No tienes ni que decirlo.

Y al colgar el teléfono volvió a la cama, a acompañar a su amiga que seguía degustando de la gran taza de chocolate que su madre les había preparado, y comiendo el segundo paquete de galletas _chokis_ de la noche.

—Ya se van a acabar Ino, deberíamos ir por más.

—Creo que es suficiente chocolate para ti esta noche mujer—comentó Ino, soltando una risita.

—No, no me quites mi medicina— dijo en tono infantil.

—Está bien, solo unas más.

—Gracias Ino.

—Vamos, solo son galletas.

—No son solo las galletas… no sé qué haría sin ti.

—No pienso dejar que averigües eso.

—Eso espero amiga.

La noche hizo su aparición y las lluvias nocturnas llenaron el ambiente de su hermosa y relajante música, ofreciéndoles a los habitantes de aquella ciudad la oportunidad de apagar los ventiladores y dormir felices envueltos en sábanas gruesas y acolchonadas. Y así cayeron Ino y Hinata, profundamente dormidas, calentándose mutuamente y dejando que la esperanza de un nuevo día, uno más brillante, las alumbrara pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la brillante mente del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que corre por mi cuenta es la trama de la historia.**

 **Es de fans para fans, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial. ¡Di no al plagio!**

 **Notas principales:**

 **La historia se lleva a cabo en la ciudad de Comayagua, Honduras (mi país) inspirada en hechos reales; (le paso a la amiga de una amiga). Al implementar ciertos regionalismos, estos se marcan con un asterisco y serán explicados al inicio de cada capítulo.**

 **Esta narrado en tercera persona, enfocándose mayormente en Hinata.**

 _-pensamientos-_

 _ **-recuerdos-**_

 _ **-**_ dialogo-

Narración.

CAPITULO IV

No quería asistir al trabajo, llamó al taller reportando una gripe y pues aunque le doliera decir mentiras debía buscar algo que fuera creíble y no un "pues fíjese que me di cuenta que me enamore de su empleado, Naruto Uzumaki, y pues como ya sabrán él está casado, así que ya imaginara como me siento; ¿podría darme un par de días para sentirme mejor y digerir todo esto?" vamos, eso no era posible. Así que el invierno, la lluvia y las enfermedades respiratorias era lo más lógico y razonable.

— _Espero te mejores pronto Hinata_ —comentó el hombre por el teléfono.

—Muchas gracias maistro, yo también lo espero— _y me siento miserable por mentirle, discúlpeme—_

Y así colgó el celular y volvió a su estado de oruga en proceso de transición, envuelta en cobijas y masacrando sus sentidos con música de Reik, Camila, Calimba, Ricardo Arjona, hasta que su hermano cansado de tanta melancolía y música depresiva entro a la habitación y apago aquel reproductor.

— ¿Por qué hacen esto?

— ¿A qué te refieres, hermano?

— ¿Acaso cuando te cortas, vienes y le hechas limón a la herida? O ¿Cuándo hay un incendio tiras un bote de gasolina? ¿Qué pretendes escuchando esta música? así no lograras mejoría.

—No lo sé, tal vez es un instinto masoquista del ser humano.

—Vamos, levántate, no más lamento, se de algo que hará que te sientas mejor.

—No quiero.

—Vamos hermana, sacude esa depresión de tu cuerpo.

—No me quiero mover, no.

—Es comida.

— ¿Comida?

—Y no cualquier comida.

— ¿No cualquier comida?

—Son súper baleadas, de la princesita*

—Está bien, eso convence a cualquiera.

Y siendo convencida por su gran amor; la comida; emprendió su caminata hacia el negocio de baleadas que quedaba a tres cuadras de su casa.

Entraron, pidieron su orden; el mismo tipo para ambos; ya se conocían los gustos.

—Nos trae 4 baleadas sencillas con chorizo y encurtido por favor, ¡Mmm! Y dos te lipton de limón.

— ¿Para comer aquí?

—Si.

—Tenga su tiquet, en un momento serviremos su orden.

—Muchas gracias.

Se sentaron en unas bancas que quedaban cerca de la gran ventana de vidrio donde podían ver a los automóviles y a las personas que pasaban por ahí; eso les parecía cómodo.

Ese lugar era para ellos donde podían hablar desde., "como amaneció el clima hoy", hasta "por qué si no cambiamos de vida nos iremos al infierno" y tantas otras cosas más.

—Yo guardare el tiquet o tú puedes romperlo con esa extraña manía que tienes— comento Neji.

—Está bien, toma— y diciendo esto paso el tiquet de la comida a su primo

— ¿Llamaste a tu maestro como te sugerí?

—Sí, pero ya no puedo cambiar mi lugar de práctica, no a estos extremos.

Neji suspiro profundo, y coloco su mano sobre la de su querida prima.

— ¿Regresarás al taller?

—Mañana volveré.

—Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿verdad?

—Tratare de ignorarlo lo más que pueda; y mantenerme alejada de él, solo faltan cuatro meses más ¡Joder!

—Hinata, ¿que son esas expresiones?

—Lo siento, es la… como se llame.

Neji solo opto por sonreír, la verdad su prima estaba pasando por una prueba un tanto difícil, ella no se había enamorado nunca, así que no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella ante un verdadero enamoramiento; y eso le asustaba, porque aquel hombre podía aprovecharse de ella y eso no podía permitirlo; esa mujer era un tesoro valioso para Neji, y la protegería, sea como sea. Pero…¿Cómo proteger a alguien de sí mismo? Esperaba no tener que hacerlo, confiaba en la cordura de su prima; su hermana; confiaba que pondría sus principios ante todo, como siempre solía hacerlo, como se les había enseñado desde pequeños.

—Aquí tiene su orden, que lo disfruten.

—Muchas gracias— contestaron ambos.

Y tras un par de miradas entre ellos y a sus enormes platos sonrieron, como dando ánimos y corroborando en aquel ritual alimenticio que pasara lo que pasara; siempre se tendrían el uno al otro.

—Sabes, si cada vez que mi corazón se rompa me invitas a baleadas, valdrá la pena.

Neji soltó una carcajada.

—No digas tonterías Hinata.

—La comida lo vale todo, y lo sana todo.

—Bendita comida.

—Amen hermano.

.

.

.

Tomó aire antes de poder salir de aquel taxi que se había aparcado en el interior del taller; después de contar mentalmente hasta diez pudo abrir aquella puerta y salir al fin al exterior.

— ¡Hinata!— escucho la voz eufórica de su compañero de trabajo. — ¡Al fin regresas; ya no quería trabajar con estos pelotudos buenos para nada!

Ella solo sonrió viendo el pequeño drama que aquel moreno le hacía. Algunos de sus compañeros lo voltearon a mirar, diciendo en sus expresiones faciales «Estamos aquí».

—Eres un pendejo Kiba, ya no voy a ayudarte más— Bufo indignado Lee.

—Ven acá mi perra, solo bromeaba, no puedo estar sin ti.

Hinata se dejó embargar por las risas y las bromas que los jóvenes empleados de aquel taller hacían a su alrededor.

—Bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente despejen el área que Hinata y yo vamos a trabajar.

—Solo tú te la quedas; ella debería trabajar con todos nosotros.

—Pues como la ven que no; ahora sape, sape* buitres.

— ¿Ni yo que quería trabajar con ustedes?

—Tranquilo Lee; un día podremos hacer un trabajo, juntos.

— ¡Para que veas perro sarnoso!

—Lo hace por lastima, pero ya largo de aquí que apestas.

Eran las siete y 30 minutos y después de platicar un poco sobre cómo habían estado los cuatros días en los que ella se ausento; pasaron por fin a realizar el trabajo de ese dia, que consistía en cambiar los engranajes de una caja de cambios.

—Trae las herramientas de la bodega.

—Como ordene jefe —dijo Hinata riendo.

— ¡Ya me hacía falta oír eso!— grito emocionado.

Ella se alejó sonriendo, y llenando sus energías de la que emanaba de aquellos alegres muchachos; se reprendió a si misma por haber dejado que algo como "un corazón roto" le hiciera perder días en aquel lugar al que apreciaba mucho; amaba lo que hacía, amaba el olor a gasolina que se percibía en todo el lugar; el olor a aceite que parecía impregnarse en toda su ropa y hacía imposible el no llevar con ella ese olor hasta su actual casa.

—A ver… ¿Qué es lo que necesitamos?... esto sí, esto también… y esto

No quería que nada le perturbara la actual paz en la que estaba, disfrutando plenamente de su regreso al taller y la alegre bienvenida que le habían hecho.

—Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto.

Y al oír aquellas palabras, las herramientas que tenía en su mano se resbalaron impactando con el cemento del suelo.

—Na…Naruto…

El mencionado se apresuró a recoger todas las herramientas que Hinata, al ser sorprendida por él había dejado caer.

— ¿Segura que ya te sientes mejor Hinata?— comento colocando en brazos de la joven aquellos instrumentos de trabajo.

—Yo…yo… lo siento, solo me sorprendiste— dijo cabizbaja en un intento de esconder el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención.

—No, no te preocupes— y diciendo esto se dispuso a salir rápidamente de aquel lugar; sin contar con que la mano poderosa del rubio le sostendría el brazo y detendría su fuga.

—Hinata yo…

Este parecía algo nervioso; no podía explicar por qué la había detenido, con qué intención, porque motivo.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy bien.

Y diciendo esto consiguió que Naruto soltara su brazo y la dejara marcharse de aquel lugar.

Se apresuró por el pasillo tratando de liberar el aire que se agolpaba en su boca y calmar los latidos de su corazón; por Dios, ¿Cómo un hombre era capaz de trastornarla así? Eso no era normal, eso no podía ser normal; los libros nunca mencionaron esto; y siempre había creído que sabiendo que algo era malo su mente lo entendería y se alejaría de ese peligro... Entonces… ¿qué le hacía falta? ¿Orar más? ¿Ayuno? ¿Sacrificio? ¿Qué más debía hacer para que eso que estaba en su pecho dejara de arder cada vez que lo miraba?

Sin darse cuenta estaba de nuevo en el vehículo en el que se encontraba Kiba; ella se notaba algo agitada y pálida, como si hubiera sido sorprendida por un espectro; así que el joven al verla se preocupó y se acercó a ella.

—Hinata ¿Qué tienes? ¿Segura que ya te sientes mejor?

Le costó reaccionar un poco a la interrogante de su compañero; pero debía ser fuerte y seguir ahí, no podía dejar que el corazón y la carne le vencieran en esa batalla, no podía, no debía permitirlo.

—Yo… no te preocupes— suspiro profundamente calmando su agitado corazón y su desenfrenado respirar—… Yo estoy bien y estoy con muchos deseos de reincorporarme.

Kiba la miro un poco inconforme; juraría que algo no estaba bien en aquella joven pero si ella no quería aceptarlo él no era quien para obligarla a marcharse a descansar.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que si no te sientes bien en algún momento me lo dirás; me informaras de cualquier malestar que sientas, entendido

—Como usted ordene jefecito.

—Bien, así me gusta; vamos a revivir este muertito; empecemos desarmando esto para bajar el motor

—Ok.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban haciéndose más pesados y difíciles; más cuando se cruzaban sus pasos con los de Naruto; era tan incómodo verlo… pero lo que más le incomodaba es que el parecía estar huyendo de ella, como si supiera por lo que estaba pasando; como si quisiera ayudarle a distanciarse. Después del encuentro en la bodega y ya pasados un par de días, la indiferencia y la muralla invisible que ambos estaban creando crecía más.

Esa noche llego rendida, apenas le dio chance de hacerse un vaso de leche con canela y tomar una ducha tibia; se colocó su pijama de Mario Bross y se lanzó a la cama; quedando profundamente dormida casi al instante.

"—… _ **No me gusta sentirte tan distante, creo que eso si duele más que el impacto de la transmisión en mi hombro…**_

… _ **no me gusta sentirte tan distante…**_

… _ **Duele…**_

—… _ **no me gusta sentirte tan distante…**_

… _ **Hinata…**_

… _ **.Hinata…—"**_

— ¡Hinata despierta, te quedaste dormida!

—Hermano… ¿eres tú?

—Por supuesto ¿Quién más se tomaría la molestia de venir a levantarte?

—" _Era solo un sueño… un estúpido y masoquista sueño"—_

—Hinata ¿estás bien?

—Si… solo… tenía una pesadilla.

— ¿Qué clase de pesadilla?

—Una que no quiero recordar.

—Está bien hermana, levántate y alístate; preparare algo para que desayunes.

—Gracias hermano.

Se ducho rápidamente y desayuno en silencio; un silencio que para su hermano era de lo más inusual e incómodo; como hubiera deseado leer los pensamientos y saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su querida prima; pero es un humano y los humanos no tienen ese tipo de poderes así que debía confiar y esperar a que ella decidiera compartir con él, como siempre hacia, lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Muchas gracias por la comida hermano, estaba deliciosa.

— ¿Está todo bien Hinata? ¿Pasa algo? — ¡Vamos! Pero se estaba tardando demasiado en hablar y eso era frustrante hasta para alguien tan paciente como él.

—No, nada en particular— Comentó sin inmutarse.

—Bien…— _acaso crees que puedes engañarme Hinata, te conozco demasiado bien para tu mala suerte y en estos momentos también para la mía—_ Cuídate mucho, hermana.

—Nos vemos en la noche.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que su hermano notaba que no estaba bien pero en estos momentos nadie podía ayudarla, debía luchar sola; solo faltaban 4 meses y ya nunca más volvería a ver a Naruto, debía soportarlo, debía ignorarlo así como lo habían logrado hacer… — _Pero, ¿Por qué cojones duele tanto sentir esta distancia? ¿Por qué me duele tanto? es demasiado para mí, ya no puedo más—_

.

.

.

 _ **Que has hecho valiente caballero**_

 _ **Que ante mi aposento te presentas**_

 _ **Como un carcelero, como guerrillero**_

 _ **Haciendo frente, contra mi corazón atentas.**_

 _ **Con que permiso reclamas mi alma**_

 _ **Como has logrado mi reino vencer**_

 _ **La guerra has proclamado, has roto la calma**_

 _ **Una batalla siniestra en mi interior vi nacer**_

 _ **Razón enfadada, violenta, renegada**_

 _ **Contra mi corazón el combate empezó**_

 _ **Ambos reinos luchando por tu llegada.**_

 _ **Revolución causaste, la paz cesó.**_

 _ **Quien ganara tan cruel batalla**_

 _ **Quien al final podrá vencer**_

 _ **Si en este conflicto mi mente estalla**_

 _ **Y mi corazón tuyo quiere ser.**_

 _ **Gran caballero acaba esta guerra,**_

 _ **Ponle final a este frio encuentro**_

 _ **Con tu gobierno la furia encierra**_

 _ **Y a ambos reinos calma el lamento**_

 _ **Con tu mandato, Oh! Rey tan grato**_

 _ **De este mi cuento, se tú mi Amor.**_

— ¿Qué estas escribiendo Hinata?

—Ki…Ki…Kiba, no veas, no…no es nada.

Y con la velocidad que le daban sus manos cerró aquel pequeño libro en el que desahogaba sus lamentos, en el cual podía dejar que la pluma gritara todo lo que sus labios no le permitían pronunciar. Amaba escribir, no se consideraba muy buena y básicamente no lo hacía para que el mundo lo viera o lo conociera; lo hacía como una necesidad del alma; para alguien como ella que se restringía a decir muchas veces lo que deseaba decir, aquellas páginas se volvían en su muro de desahogo, en un lugar en el que liberaba un poco las palabras que le pesaban en el andar.

— ¿Acaso tienes tareas?

—¿Tare..? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Tenía unas tareas.

—Qué horror, yo por eso no seguí estudiando.

— ¿Hasta qué curso llegaste Kiba?

—primero de ciclo común, y la mayoría de acá ahí quedamos, bueno… A excepción del burro de Naruto que no entro a ciclo.

—Es verdad…— comento cabizbaja —… algo así me comento.

—Por cierto Hinata…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Paso algo entre Naruto y tú?

—¿Q..Qué? ¿Po…porque dices eso?— comento sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro.

—Ambos parecen muy distantes; lo que me resulta raro pues ya era costumbre verlos almorzar juntos.

—No… No pasa nada, solo no se ha dado la oportunidad— lo malo de aquellas palabras era que carecían de veracidad y convicción; por lo que el moreno solo opto por suspirar.

— ¿Sabes? Él no es mala gente— se acomodó al lado de la joven que yacía sentada en el suelo de aquella bodega recostando su espalda en la pared y presionando aquella pequeña libreta entre su pecho.— Solo tuvo muy mala suerte… lo conozco desde hace nueve años exactamente, él ya trabajaba en este taller cuando yo llegue; era un chamaco muy habilidoso con los vehículos y con muchas ganas de aprender; pasaba detrás del maistro como su ayudante y de él es que aprendió todo lo que sabe— relajo el cuello moviéndolo de un lado al otro – pasaban los años y nunca se le conoció una sola conquista; llegamos a pensar que era gay— soltó una gran carcajada— a él lo perseguían las mujeres y el amablemente las rechazaba; estaba demasiado enfocado en ayudarle a su madre y sus dos hermanos que no se preocupaba en absoluto por su vida romántica o cosas como novias o mujeres; tal vez si tenía una que otra aventura o desahogo pero nunca nada serio.

— ¿Cómo fue entonces que…?— se atrevió a mencionar la joven

—Fue una sorpresa hasta para nosotros. Varios conocíamos a Sakura y era una chava muy suelta, pasabas en bares y fiestas y tenía un mes de andar tras Naruto obteniendo los mismos resultados que las demás…— Kiba enfoco su vista al cielo de aquella bodega –… Pero no sabemos cómo consiguió tentarlo lo suficiente; una noche estuvo con ella y fue capaz de amarrarlo; pues una noche fue suficiente para que ella quedara embarazada.

— ¿Y por el embarazo Naruto decidió estar con ella?

—Fue la única razón; créeme que nunca la ha amado, la vida de Naruto se volvió un infierno desde que se juntó con esa mujer; ella es capaz de percibir el desprecio de él, pero no quiere soltarlo y Naruto es incapaz de abandonar a esos niños.

—Pero ha de ser una pesadilla hasta para los niños…

—Pero él no lo entiende, dice que no se perdonaría que sus hijos sufrieran lo que el sufrió con el abandono de su padre.

—Pobre Naruto, el peso que lleva es…

—Es un idiota.

— ¡Kiba!

—Está sacrificando su vida y deja que esta trascurra sin ningún sabor agradable, por más que sonría aquí… se nota que odia tener que llegar a esa casa y encontrarse con Sakura, no se da cuenta que su terquedad no ayuda a los niños como el cree, solo los afecta.

— ¿Le tienes aprecio?

—Es mi compañero, mi amigo… y no me gusta ver como su vida trascurre así.

Hinata agacho la cabeza, sentía como en su pecho algo dolía fuertemente y un deseo nuevo crecía.

— _Desearía ser yo quien te muestre, Naruto, que tienes derecho a ser feliz, que puedes y mereces ser feliz. —_

—Kiba… ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

El joven Inuzuka se levantó y encamino sus pasos en dirección a la puerta; pero antes de salir pronuncio con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

—Porque cuando Naruto compartía esos momentos contigo su sonrisa se volvía verdadera y sus ojos parecían menos oscuros; como si dentro de él algo comenzara a brillar con tanta fuerza que espantaba todas las tinieblas que lo consumían.

Y diciendo esto se marchó; dejando a Hinata sorprendida, anonadada y con un mar de interrogantes en su mente.

— _¿Y si realmente esto no es pecado? ¿Y si llegue aquí para salvarlo del abismo en el que caía día con día? ¿Y si estoy aquí para demostrarle que se puede ser feliz… que merece que alguien lo ame con todas las fuerzas de su corazón? …. Naruto; y si no debería alejarme, si más bien debo acercarme más y más; hasta que pueda ver como tu sonrisa brilla eternamente y la oscuridad de tus ojos se esfuma. Si tan solo pudiera recibir una tan sola señal de qué es lo correcto… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Dios mío que debo hacer?—_


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta: MariaTheCharmix**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la brillante mente del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que corre por mi cuenta es la trama de la historia.**

 **Es de fans para fans, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial. ¡Di no al plagio!**

 **Notas principales:**

 **La historia se lleva a cabo en la ciudad de Comayagua, Honduras (mi país) inspirada en hechos reales; (le paso a la amiga de una amiga). Al implementar ciertos regionalismos, estos se marcan con un asterisco y serán explicados al inicio de cada capítulo.**

 **Esta narrado en tercera persona, enfocándose mayormente en Hinata.**

 _-pensamientos-_

 _ **-recuerdos-**_

 _ **-**_ dialogo-

Narración.

 **CAPITULO V**

Es fácil adivinar; para todos aquellos que han amado; que cuando el corazón dice "por aquí jalo" no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de parecer. Y para nuestra joven enamorada eso era algo nuevo contra lo que debía luchar y aprender. Ahí se encontraba acomodando su cabello frente al espejo; intentando que no quedaran mechones por fuera y poniendo delineador a sus ojos; ganándose un punzón y un enrojecimiento.

—Vamos Hinata ¿para qué haces esto si vas a un taller?— se recriminaba a si misma; al momento que suspiraba y tomaba su maleta ya resignada al escuchar el sonido del taxi que siempre la recogía.

—Buenos días señorita.

—Buen día señor.

Y así salían en dirección al taller; eran aproximadamente 15 minutos de trayecto; pasando por el boulevard y entrando a la calle de tierra que conducía al taller.

Esa zona era una de las colonias más peligrosas de la ciudad de Comayagua; lo que causaba que su tío se preocupara cuando llegaban las siete de la noche y su sobrina aun no llegaba.

— ¿La vengo a recoger a la misma hora?

—Mejor espere mi llamado telefónico; a veces llega trabajo un poco tarde y no me puedo ir sin acabarlo.

—Como usted diga señorita, que pase feliz día.

—Muchas gracias. Igual para usted.

Se encamino a la bodega donde colgó su maleta en uno de los grandes ganchos que ahí habían y saco la camisa que le había regalado Kiba; una que tenía el logo del taller y que además estaba marcada posiblemente por los ratones con dos agujeritos en la parte baja.

—Hinata, buenos días— comento el joven moreno.

—Hola Kiba, buen día ¿Qué hay para hoy?

—Relájate mujer; hoy no hay trabajo para nosotros, los que llegaron lo agarraron Naruto y Lee; así que debemos esperar que llegue un nuevo cliente.

—Ya veo; iré a relajarme como tú dices.

—Ya vas aprendiendo ¿Por qué no sacas tu celular y pones la música que nos gusta?

Hinata soltó una risita y dijo:

—Ok Kiba eso haremos.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 4 horas y el medio día llegaba sin que la joven hubiera hecho nada en especial más que sentarse y escuchar música; mientras terminaba de leer "El fruto Prohibido" de Susuna; y su compañero parecía inmerso en los profundos lagos del sueño.

Al llegar las doce; por inercia Kiba despertó y se despidió de Hinata; él nunca llegaba tarde a la hora del almuerzo en su casa, servía de reloj a todos los demás del taller; cuando Kiba salía significaba que eran las doce en punto.

Hinata bostezaba debido al sueño que le embargaba al no hacer absolutamente nada; así que entro a la bodega sin darse cuenta que esta estaba ya ocupada por Naruto que degustaba plácidamente y sentado sobre un cartón una sopa de fideos.

—Na…Naruto, no sabía que estabas aquí.

El joven bajo el tenedor y puso la sopa frente a él— Disculpa; sé que a esta hora comes aquí, pero no había desayunado y yo…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones de él porque estás aquí…— Hinata respiro profundo, ya había en su mente tomado una especie de decisión temporal que según ella podía cambiar en caso de estar equivocada —… es mejor; así no como sola.

Naruto la veía perplejo; él sabía que ella había estado intentando poner distancia con él, así que aunque le hacía falta decidió alejarse de ella para facilitarle las cosas; el oírla decir esas palabras le alegraba el alma.

—No deberías comer tanto esas sopas de vaso.

Comento Hinata mientras sacaba de su mochila su desayuno.

— ¿Te gustaría comer del mío?

— ¿Eh? ¿De veras?

—Por supuesto; traje bastante y como mi tío me obliga a comer mucha verdura es lo que más hay; tú debes comer verduras también.

Naruto no era un fanático de los vegetales; es más, aborrecía la mayoría de ellos; pero por extraño que pareciera el estar compartiendo aquella comida verde con Hinata no le hacía mal sabor; no importaba si fueran habichuelas; brócoli, lo que sea; todo tenía muy buen sabor cuando estaba con ella.

—Pensé que me querías lo más lejos de ti que fuera posible.

Hinata dejo de comer, no sabía exactamente cómo responder a eso pues al principio era verdad; lo quería lejos para quitar de su corazón el amor que había nacido por él; pero al alejarlo en vez de disminuir el amor aumentaba la añoranza y la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca.

—No te mentiré Naruto, al principio fue así; cuando supe que estabas casado pensé que era lo más correcto.

— ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

—Yo… no lo sé… solo no quiero distanciarme de ti, es todo, no me preguntes más por favor.

Naruto sonrió; eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te distancies de mí; es feo comer solo… No— se corrigió —… es feo comer sin Hinata.

Y lo pudo ver sonreír plenamente de nuevo; y para ella esa era la señal divina que pedía porque no creía que una sonrías tan hermosa como esa no fuera puesta en ese hombre por los ángeles. Era feliz, así con él, ya sea en silencio o platicando de cualquier cosa; el simple hecho de estar con él era más que suficiente.

.

.

.

—A ver Hinata, explícame porque no estoy entendiendo nada jovencita— Ino suspiro cansada – no se suponía que la misión era alejarse de Naruto; no mandarle mensajes subliminales de "te amo y quiero que estés siempre conmigo"

—Yo…Yo no dije eso

— ¡Poco te falto para hacerlo!

—Ino, yo sé que tu si me puedes entender; yo estoy… estoy jodidamente enamorada de este sujeto

Y definitivamente su rubia amiga le entendía a la perfección; es por ello que había estado tantos años amando a su estúpido novio que estaba también casado y que le vivía prometiendo que pronto dejaría a su mujer; pero ese tipo de relación peligrosa no era para Hinata, no un alma tan inocente como Hinata, no la veía en algo así.

—Hinata ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Yo solo quiero verlo feliz, quiero que sea feliz… y si Sakura no le da esa felicidad se la daré yo.

—Estás loca— dijo con un deje de tristeza.

—Lo sé, estoy demente pero no puedo hacer nada contra esto.

—sabes que cuantas conmigo para todo verdad.

—lo se Ino; solo te pido que si todo se va a la… ya sabes dónde… y mi corazón se destroza; estés ahí para ayudarme a no morir.

—No es necesario que lo pidas, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti.

—Gracias amiga.

—Pero déjame decirte que esto no es fácil; que no es sencillo lidiar con algo así y lo primero y más fundamental es comprobar si el corresponde a tus sentimientos.

Hinata guardo silencio un momento y miro a su amiga con cara de confusión.

— ¿Habías planeado esto sin siquiera saber si eres correspondida?

—Bueno… yo…

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo mujer?

—Alimentarme; amarme y nunca dejarme.

—Al menos me alegra verte animada.

—Una cosa más Ino; que no se te vaya escapar esto frente a Neji, ya sabes que jamás me permitiría…

—Lo sé; y lo comprendo, no te preocupes este será nuestro gran secreto, como lo fue el día que perdiste tu…

— ¡Ino!

La rubia rio estrepitosamente.

—Ya, está bien no te preocupes.

.

.

.

Después de la pregunta de su amiga Hinata había quedado observando a Naruto, tratando de ver en el algún indicio que le indicara que correspondía a sus sentimientos, que lo que ardía en el pecho de ella ardía también en el de él y con la misma intensidad, obviamente, como para arriesgarse a pensar en emprender esa lucha junto a ella.

Pero no se le puede pedir a alguien tan ingenua como Hinata que lea los mensajes subliminales en las personas cuando es tan fácil hacerla caer en bromas de doble sentido; es mucho pedir para ella y como era obvio no encontraba ningún indicio por más notorias que fuesen las emociones del rubio quien al ser igual de torpe que ella, no sospechaba que Hinata también correspondía a sus sentimientos así que intentaba; en vano para el resto; ocultar lo que aquella joven de azulada cabellera provocaba en su ser.

—¿ _Será que solo le agrado como amiga?—_ se preguntaba un poco decepcionada. _–Tal vez soy solo yo la que se está haciendo ilusiones en la cabeza—_

Ese día había tenido que trabajar hasta las ocho de la noche y justo cuando iba llamar al taxista el maistro la interrumpió.

—Deja que Kiba te lleve en el carro del taller, haz trabajado mucho asi que te lo mereces.

—No tiene que molestarse.

—No es molestia pequeña, déjame llamar al holgazán de tu jefecito… ¡Kiba! ¡Oye Kiba!

—Ya se fue maistro— Comento Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro –Así que yo la llevare, no se preocupe.

—Bien hijo, toma las llaves, vayan con cuidado.

—No se preocupe Maistro, yo no dejaría que le pasara algo malo a Hinata.

—Más te vale muchacho.

Hinata solo agachó la mirada y agradeció a los cielos que la oscuridad ocultara un poco el sonrojo que crecía en su rostro.

—Muchas gracias maistro.

—Ve con Dios hijita, nos vemos mañana.

Y así ambos se dirigieron al vehículo, en sus miradas compartían una felicidad de poder estar juntos aquel momento, juntos y en soledad aunque fuera en aquel corto trayecto.

Subieron al vehículo y partieron, tomando la ruta más larga intentando hacer de aquel recorrido algo eterno.

—¡Kiba! Aquí estabas, te estuve gritando para que fueras a dejar a Hinata a su casa.

—Si lo escuche, pero sabía que iria mejor acompañada con el idiota de Naruto.

—No sé que se traen ustedes; pero les aconsejó que no vayan a hacer nada que lastime a esa jovencita, ella es muy noble y o se merece que jueguen con sus sentimientos.

—Lo se maistro, no tiene ni que decirlo.

—Más les vale que sepan lo que están haciendo.

—bueno… no se si sepamos con exactitud lo que estamos haciendo, pero creemos que esos dos sienten algo el uno por el otro asi que les echaremos la mano.

—Naruto tiene mujer, lo saben.

—Maistro, dígame si en los años que tiene usted de tener como empleado a Naruto lo había visto tan feliz como es desde que conoció a Hinata.

—Eso no lo discuto pero…

—Él se merece ser feliz, dejar esa loca que le vive haciendo la vida imposible y ser verdaderamente feliz con una mujer que lo valore.

—Pero sabes que Sakura no lo va dejar tan fácilmente…

—Vamos maistro en las películas que ve mi mujer el amor siempre triunfa.

—Pero déjame decirte que para desgracia del ser humano la realidad es muy distinta.

.

.

.

Por más vuelta que dieron tratando de alargar el trayecto al final debieron aceptar su realidad y buscar la ruta correcta que los llevaría hasta la casa que actualmente habitaba la joven Hyuuga.

Al ser tan tarde las calles estaban un poco desoladas así que Naruto decidió estacionarse frente al portón principal de aquella casa, apago el motor y dejo caer las manos del volante hacia los lados del asiento del conductor.

—Llegamos— comento con un deje de tristeza.

—Si— susurro Hinata, sin moverse del asiento y sin intentar bajarse.

Ambos se dedicaron unas miradas, como si estuvieran en la espera de algo importante. Hinata sintió por primera vez en toda su vida una ansiedad proveniente de sus labios; como si estos le suplicaran que probara el sabor de aquel joven de rubios cabellos; sin que pudiera analizar lo que hacía paso suavemente su lengua humedeciendo sus labios para luego morder levemente el labio inferior.

Aquel movimiento no paso desapercibido para Naruto, quien trago en seco al verse tentado por aquella jovencita de dulce e inocente mirada pero de tentadores y provocativos labios. Respiro onda y se reprendió a sí mismo por aquellos pensamientos; volvió a encender el motor del vehículo lo que hizo a Hinata comprender que debía bajarse del mismo.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana Hinata.

—Nos vemos mañana Naruto.

Y antes de partir Naruto se acercó despacio hacia la joven para despedirla con u beso en la mejilla como ya habían hecho en otras ocasiones. Ella no supo que la inspiro a hacer lo que hizo, no sabe de dónde saco el valor, pero cuando el acerco sus labio a las mejillas coloreadas de rosa de la joven, esta movió levemente la cabeza haciendo que la mitad de sus labios rozaran con los del joven rubio.

Fue un roce que duro apenas unos segundos, cuando reaccionaron se veían con asombro y la vergüenza inundo el rostro de Hinata quien rápidamente abrió la puerta del vehículo y salió presurosa como si hubiese divisado un espectro, dejando a Naruto sorprendido, confundido y completamente estupefacto.

Ella busco a gran velocidad las llaves y entro a la casa; cerró la puerto y se apresuró a su habitación sin percatarse que había llamado la atención de quienes estaban en ese momento e la sala principal viendo la televisión.

Entro al cuarto y se abalanzó sobre la cama, quedando por unos segundos extasiada viendo el cielo falso de su habitación.

—Hinata…. ¡¿Qué diablos acabas de hacer?!— se reprendió a si misma sintiendo como la vergüenza de recordar su acción le coloreaba de un intenso carmesí todo el rostro. Respiro profundamente y ya un poco más relajada se tomó la libertad de delinear sus labios con la mano derecha, como intentando buscar un residuo de aquel leve roce. Podía perfectamente sentir como sus labios aún estaban ardiendo por el majestuoso y tan añorado sentir de aquellos masculinos y tan exquisitos labios.

Espero que su mente divagara unas horas, riendo como loca sintiéndose envuelta en lo que llaman amor, tomo su libreta e inmortalizo el acto, grabando con tinta estas palabras de amor.

 _Cuando el alma se reúsa a escuchar,_

 _Los murmullos que en el aire suenan;_

 _Y tu mente y corazón tiemblan_

 _Por el amor que a tu vida quiere entrar._

 _Empieza la batalla cruel_

 _El miedo del reino se adueña,_

 _Fantasía de amor, se eriza tu piel,_

 _Y con un final feliz tu alma sueña._

 _¿Me quiere? ¿No me quiere? Que dilema_

 _¿Me arriesgo? O ¿no? ¿Quién sabrá?_

 _Esta es la condena del que ama._

 _Problemas, dudas ¿los vencerá?_

 _¿Lucha vale la pena? Ya no lo dudo_

 _Entrar al manicomio llamado amor,_

 _Renunciar a la razón y al miedo_

 _Saltar al abismo, sin ver, acepto el dolor._

 _Pero no he de permitir que mi vida acabe_

 _Sin dejar en tus labios plasmado mi amor_

 _No le daré el gusto a la muerte de verme_

 _Como un alma en pena sin conocer tu sabor._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la brillante mente del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que corre por mi cuenta es la trama de la historia.**

 **Es de fans para fans, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial. ¡Di no al plagio!**

 **Notas principales:**

 **La historia se lleva a cabo en la ciudad de Comayagua, Honduras (mi país) inspirada en hechos reales; (le paso a la amiga de una amiga). Al implementar ciertos regionalismos, estos se marcan con un asterisco y serán explicados al inicio de cada capítulo.**

 **Está narrado en tercera persona, enfocándose mayormente en Hinata.**

 _-pensamientos-_

 _ **-recuerdos-**_

 _ **-**_ dialogo-

Narración.

 **Beta Reader: MariaTheCharmix**

 **-0-0-0 Regionalismos marcados:**

Güirrita: muchachita, niñita.

— ¿Qué te pasa Hinata? No has tocado tu granizado de café; se va poner todo aguado y no lo vas a querer tomar.

—Lo siento Ino; es que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la estupidez que hice; ¡joder!... – Exclamó, y golpeando suavemente la mesa con su puño cerrado, continuo— … no sé cómo podré ver a la cara a Naruto este lunes.

Era un sábado a las diez de la mañana; había decidido ir a buscar a su amiga para contarle en persona lo que había sucedido y esperaba un consejo maduro de su parte.

—Hazte la pendeja que no recuerda lo que paso.

—Estas de broma, ¿verdad?

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea? — preguntó con seriedad la joven rubia.

Hinata no supo que contestar; ciertamente no había nada inteligente en su mente que le ayudara a salir del embrollo al que ella sola se había metido.

—Seguramente me pregunte porque lo hice— Suspiro resignada—… y si eso pasa no sé qué vaya a contestarle.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Es obvio Ino, porque me trae echando las babas por él— decía con resignación, mientras hacia circulos en la bebida usando la pajilla— porque acabo de vender mi alma por ese sujeto.

—No seas tan dramática, no puedes decirle eso. — Dijo con burla.

— ¡No se lo diría a él! ¡No estoy tan loca!

Ino sonreía al ver a su amiga tan descontrolada; era una nueva faceta de Hinata, una que nunca había visto antes y que ciertamente era muy enternecedora y divertida; como estar con un bebe que pregunta el porqué de todo y va dando paso a paso mientras los demás están listos por si cae, poder socorrerlo; pero ahí va, caminando poco a poco aprendiendo cosas que antes no había experimentado y dándose cuenta que en esta vida no se nace para ser un robot perfecto; no, que aburrido seria; Hinata estaba por primera vez aprendiendo a vivir en un mundo fuera de su burbuja, fuera de sus dominios donde el viento soplaba como quería, donde ella desconocía donde iba a parar.

— ¿Y te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?... Hinata.

A lo que la mencionada solo bajo su rostro claramente sonrojado hasta las orejas, y trato de evitar la mirada de su amiga; y obviamente alego demencia y no contesto aquella pregunta… ¿se arrepentía? Por supuesto que no, lo volvería a hacer de tener oportunidad, quería sentirlos, pero no tan leve, quería sentir la profundidad de aquella boca, quería sentir la ferocidad de aquellos dulces labios.

—Con eso respondes a mi pregunta— rio burlona Ino.

—Me iré al infierno, me iré al infierno por pecadora, me calcinaré, ¡carne mía te reprendo!

.

.

.

.

Los lunes se han tachado de espeluznantes, de terribles; pues claro, quien quiere despedirse de lo hermoso que es despertar tarde el fin de semana, dejar desactivada la alarma, enemiga de las nuevas generaciones. Y ahí estaba ella, peleando con su responsabilidad ese lunes, sin deseos de mover un musculo; y no porque ella aprecie pasar horas durmiendo, aunque sí, también es motivo; pero el principal se llama NARUTO UZUMAKI, no quería ver su rostro después de lo acontecido la noche del viernes, no quería que le pidiera explicaciones, y que le temblara la voz cuando tuviera que fingir que fue un "error" de cálculo, y que al querer despedirlo con un amistoso beso en la mejilla, sus cálculos fallaron y por esta causa, sus bocas se encontraron esa noche, en lo que se puede denominar un casi beso, un frustrado deseo de los labios por encontrarse frente a frente.

—Hinata ¿estás bien?— Pregunto su primo Neji, quien al notar que ella no se había levantado, acudió a su habitación algo preocupado. —… ¿Estas enferma? ¿No iras al taller hoy?

Ella sintió deseos enormes de contar a su hermano lo acontecido, pero sabía que él no lo tomaría en bien, que lo más probable es que se decepcionaría grandemente de ella y eso no podría soportarlo.

—Si iré, solo… tengo algo de pereza y no me quiero levantar— contesto cubriéndose totalmente con las sabanas, evitando el contacto visual con Neji.

—Bien…— contesto un poco descontento—… ya es tarde, no te atrases mucho.

—Huh-hum— susurro –No te preocupes, en un momento estaré lista.

Y luego de escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse ella se animó a salir de las sabanas y hacerse responsable de sus actos. ¡No era una cobarde! … ¿o sí?

.

.

.

— _No te eches para atrás._

— _Respira hondo, esto no es nada._

— _Finge demencia._

— _¡Trágame Tierra!_

Tomo valor y bajo del taxi que amablemente la dejo en el interior del taller.

—Me llama media hora antes joven.

—Sí, muchas gracias y que pase feliz día.

—Igualmente señorita Hinata.

Vio salir el vehículo y luego dio un vistazo general al taller, todo estaba tranquilo; había ya un par de clientes que platicaban con los respectivos mecánicos oficiales, los ayudantes ya buscaban las herramientas para empezar su labor… y en la oficina del maistro, justamente hablando con este, se encontraba Naruto.

Hinata suspiro profundo, no pensaba tocar el tema si Naruto no lo hacía primero; optaría por la recomendación de Ino, fingir demencia. Encamino sus pasos hasta donde se encontraba su jefe inmediato, Kiba, quien degustaba plácidamente de una bolsa de golosinas.

—Kiba, buen día.

— ¡Ey! Hinata ¿Qué tal? ¿Lista para comenzar a trabajar?

— ¿Ya tenemos asignado el trabajo de hoy?— Pregunto mientras se acomodaba en aquella mesa, sentándose a la par de su compañero.

—Sí, debemos cambiar unas fricciones y líquido de frenos al vehículo blanco que está cerca de la entrada.

— ¡Oh!... ya veo, entonces dime cuando y empezamos.

—Tranquila, ¡je!, ¡je!, ¡je!... empezaremos a las ocho, ya sabes… hay que llevarla suave.

— ¡Ja!, ¡Ja!, ¡Ja! Si… como digas.

Justo en ese momento Naruto se acercó a ellos sin que la joven lo percibiera.

—Hinata, a ti te quería ver.

La mencionada se sobresaltó al escucharle tras de ella y más, al imaginar las razones del _por qué_ la quería ver precisamente a ella.

—Na…Na…Naruto— Le llamo sin poder evitar el tartamudeo.

Este solo sonrió al verla tan ruborizada y nerviosa.

—El maistro— indico el joven rubio –me ha pedido ir a revisar un vehículo fuera del taller, y me dijo que podía llevarte conmigo.

— ¿A…mí?— pregunto extrañada.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No te apetece ir?

—No, no es eso— comento rápidamente – Solo me sorprende, nunca me han mandado fuera del taller.

—Bueno… hoy será el día— Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ella solo sonrió, para luego enfocar su mirada en la de su compañero de trabajo.

— ¿No hay problema que vaya?— pregunto a Kiba.

Este suspiro profundamente y luego sonriendo tranquilamente le contesto:

–Claro que no, ve, haz tu mejor esfuerzo vaquera.

—Prepara una caja completa de herramientas— Le indico Naruto a la joven.

— ¡Ok!— y diciendo esto se bajó de un salto de la mesa en la que se encontraba sentada y se encamino hacia la bodega.

Al verla lo suficientemente lejos, Kiba cambio la tranquilidad de sus facciones por una seriedad más profunda.

—Ten mucho cuidado de lo que haces Naruto, no vayas a lastimar a alguien.

Naruto sin apartar la vista de la dirección que había recorrido Hinata le respondió:

—Hago lo que está en mis manos por mantenerla a salvo… es solo que…

Kiba suspiro profundamente

–No eres tu quien me preocupa, es…

—No tienes ni que nombrarla— Le interrumpió Naruto.

— ¿Piensas acaso estar con las dos? Naruto, puede que Hinata se esté ilusionando en vano.

—Desde hace mucho he pensado separarme de Sakura…— contesto enfocando su mirada en la del joven Inuzuka —… pero sabes que no he podido, mis hijos son lo más importante en mi vida, y no soportaría perderlos…— agacho el rostro que de un momento a otro se había ensombrecido— … con respecto a Hinata, hice lo que pude para alejarla de mi… pero es tan…

— ¿Terca?...— Pregunto burlón.

—Inocente diría yo, creo que sabe lo que siento y se está arriesgando… no sé qué tenga en su mente.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué mejor no te alejas, la evitas?

—Eso no funciono…— pronuncio con una melancólica sonrisa —…Ya lo intente… créeme.

— ¿Piensas dejar que se ilusione más?

—Es que me atrae demasiado hacia ella, no quiero dañarla, pero ya no me siento con deseos de seguir alejándola de mi lado…

Kiba elevo su vista, enfocándola en el cielo de metal que los cubría y dejo que sus labios emitieran un suspiro, para luego continuar…

—Espero que sepas lo que haces Naruto.

—Yo también Kiba, créeme que yo también.

—No la vayas a herir.

—Nunca me perdonaría eso.

.

.

.

—Dices que no te pregunto nada— Comento con sorpresa su amiga, tras el auricular del celular.

—Y estuvimos juntos todo el día…

—Es extraño.

— ¿Será que no fue importante o significativo al menos?— Dejo escapar un suspiro.

—No digas eso Hinata, quizás…— Dijo esperanzadora—… seguro que está esperando que tu des el primer paso.

— ¿No fue ese beso el primer paso?

—Quizás piensa que fue un error de cálculo…

La charla telefónica entre las dos amigas fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de madera que se abría lentamente; mostrando medio cuerpo de Neji, que aguardaba aun sin adentrarse totalmente a la habitación.

— ¿Sucede algo hermano?— Pregunto Hinata.

—Solo te estoy esperando para preparar la cena…

— ¡Oh!— dijo sorprendida –Lo había olvidado, dame un par de minutos.

—Estaré picando el tomate, recuerda que es huevo entomatado…

—Me engordaras con tus comidas deliciosas— Dijo entre risillas la joven.

—No te preocupes, cuando sea medico trataremos tu problema de obesidad.

— ¡Ja!, ¡Ja!, ¡Ja!, eso espero hermano.

— ¡No te tardes!— Exclamo con un tono más fuerte, desde la sala principal.

Hinata se despidió de su amiga, quien refunfuñando accedió a continuar la conversación vía mensaje, una vez que Hinata hubiera acabado la cena.

—Por eso me cae mal Neji…

—Vamos Ino, ¡Je!, ¡Je!, ¡Je! Ustedes se llevan muy bien, solo son diferencias… un poco abismales.

— ¿Solo un poco?— Pregunto sarcástica.

—Como sea… debo ir a preparar la cena.

—Bien, hablen de comida frente a los hambrientos.

— ¡Ja!, ¡Ja!, ¡Ja! Si eres dramática.

—Te amo mi Güirrita* loca— Dijo con dulzura.

—Y yo a ti Ino…

.

.

.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, como pasa una ráfaga de viento en otoño levantando las hojas caídas de los árboles y haciéndolas revolotear de acuerdo a sus deseos. Así se encontraba Hinata, a la deriva, simplemente siendo llevada por el viento del destino que, a veces puede hacernos quedar atascados en algún ramal, o llevarnos libremente por prados verdes y hermosos.

Ella no se quejaba, pese a que Naruto no había tocado el tema del "beso" que había acontecido la semana anterior, justamente siete días a la fecha, las miradas risueñas, las sonrisa compartidas y uno que otro juego de coquetería les había acompañado toda esa semana. Sin tocar temas relacionados a los sentimientos mutuos, se reunían, sin un previo acuerdo, cada día a la hora del almuerzo en la bodega del taller, apreciando esos momentos como los más valiosos del día y los más esperados para ambos.

—La semana pasa muy rápido, ¿no crees, Hinata?

—Sí, demasiado…— contesto risueña.

—¿Qué tienes planeado este fin de semana?— comento, tomando con su mano derecha la última tortilla con quesillo que le quedaba en el plato.

—Pues…— indico pensativa —… ¡Oh es verdad!... tengo reunión en el colegio.

Y después de degustar un poco de aquella pieza de pollo, le pregunto.

— ¿Tu saldrás?

—No, solo iré a jugar con los muchachos el domingo…

— ¿Los del taller?

—Si… — y tras unos segundos de silencio prosiguió— ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

Hinata enfoco la vista hacia el rostro de Naruto, que en un intento de evitar la mirada de la joven había bajado, observando solamente el plato vacío.

Ella sonrió cálidamente, esos ataques de vergüenza que rara vez podía contemplar en el rubio, le resultaban en demasía encantadores, ¡Como negarse!

—Sería un gusto… pero solo seré la animadora, ¡je!, ¡Je!, ¡Je!... jugar no se me da muy bien.

—No te preocupes— Contesto más animado – Pasare por ti a las diez.

—Muy bien, te estaré esperando.

.

.

.

El partido había culminado, y Naruto y Hinata se encaminaron al vehículo del rubio, quien amablemente abrió la puerta del copiloto para que la joven ingresara.

Ambos permanecieron un rato dentro del vehículo, sin salir de aquel lugar, como tratando de detener el tiempo y poder permanecer más en compañía del otro, compañía tan placentera, pero a la vez peligrosa.

—Casi te duermes— Dijo Naruto a la joven.

—Lo lamento— Comento risueña –Admito que el futbol me aburre.

— ¡Ja!, ¡Ja!, ¡Ja! Pues debiste decirme, te hubiera llevado a otro lugar que te aburriera menos.

—Vamos Naruto, era tu juego, no podías cancelarlo.

—Por ti lo hubiera hecho— Dijo sin premeditación.

— ¿De verdad?— Pregunto Hinata con la emoción reflejada en su mirada.

—Por supuesto, no lo dudes. — Comento Naruto mirándola fijamente con un brillo cautivador que provoco un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata, y que la hicieron bajar su rostro, rehuyendo aquellos ojos profundos como el océano.

Naruto respiro, trato de calmar sus impulsos y enfoco su vista al frente, encendió el vehículo y sin decir más palabras emprendió la marcha.

Pasaron veloces por el pavimento, ambos con el corazón agitado y contraído por un dolor que había surgido en el instante que se dieron cuenta que se habían dejado llevar por sus emociones; y que para ellos no estaba permitido aquel desliz. Por eso no decían más palabras, por temor que su corazón imprudente les hiciera decir lo que ambos sentían.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Hinata. Ella salió, y antes de adentrarse en su hogar se dio media vuelta y con una melancólica sonrisa se dirigió a Naruto.

—Aunque el futbol sea aburrido para mí— Respiro profundo, y busco su mirada – Hoy ha sido un gran día. Gracias.

Naruto sonrió, igual de triste que la que ella le había regalado.

— Para mi tan bien ha sido un gran día.

—Nos vemos mañana, Naruto.

—Hasta mañana, Hinata.

Y así entro a su casa, con la respiración sofocada, y aquella voz interior peleando con sus sentimientos, recriminándole, condenándola.

— _¿Debería irme? Estaría haciendo lo correcto aunque perdiera mi práctica, al menos no perdería mi cordura, no perdería mis principios… porque no sé cuánto más pueda contenerme. Nunca pensé que… que amar doliera tanto._

Y con unas lágrimas que retenía en sus ojos se apresuró a encerrarse en su cuarto, y caer en la cama, boca abajo, dejando en su almohada el rastro de unas pequeñas gotas que salían de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas.

— ¿Es el amor una bendición o una maldición? ¿Cómo puede arrastrarnos, algo tan puro...?— murmuró—¿Cómo puede arrastrarnos al pecado?

.

.

.

—Maldición— Murmuraba Hinata, que se encontraba bajo un vehículo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que cediera un tornillo que le impedía culminar su misión y partir a almorzar.

—Maldición…. ¡Aflójate!— y cedieron primero las herramientas que presurosas cayeron a su lado, estando a punto de impactar en su rostro.

— ¿Es una broma? ¡Ah!— Y suspiro… cerró los ojos y comenzó a buscar su lugar de paz mental.

Hasta que una voz muy conocida para ella, la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Al parecer te están venciendo.

Hinata se sonrió, y como si de defender su honor se tratara respondió.

—Y dime, ¿tú lo harías mejor?

Naruto no respondió, solo se sonrió y de un solo se colocó debajo del vehículo, por la parte frontal, quedando contrario a la posición de Hinata. Con sus cabezas colocadas a la par, un poco cerca.

Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse, no tenía planeado que él se metiera bajo el carro, y mucho menos tan cerca de ella, tan cerca que al voltear a verse, pudieron sentir un poco la respiración un poco acelerada de ambos.

—Me prestas las herramientas…— susurró Naruto.

Hinata no podía contestar, estaba totalmente absorta viendo sus ojos, bajando a sus labios, parecían tan apetecibles en ese momento, y estaban a pocos centímetros, solo un movimiento, solo un impulso, y podría probarlos nuevamente.

Naruto la observaba de la misma manera, sus labios temblaban un poco presa de la necesidad que en ese momento sentían.

—Hinata— dijo tan quedamente, que si la mencionada no hubiera estado viendo sus labios, probablemente no le hubiera escuchado.

—No debiste…— Pronuncio con dificultad.

—Lo siento…— fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa, pues él tampoco había calculado el grado de dificultad en el que iba a encontrarse.

Naruto acerco un poco más el rostro a Hinata, unos milímetros nada más… Hinata no se movía, la ansiedad aumentaba con cada segundo con cada latido. Y por un impulso, la joven mojo levemente sus labios con la punta de la lengua, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Naruto que no podía despegar sus ojos de aquellos rosados y carnosos labios.

—Hinata…— Pronuncio agitado, para luego de un solo impulso, buscar presuroso los labios de aquella joven que tenía frente a él.

Hinata respondió con la misma necesidad y ansiedad que la de Naruto, como no hacerlo, si hasta había soñado con aquel momento. Sus labios fundidos en un dulce y húmedo beso, ignorando el contorno, ignorando el mundo entero y las prohibiciones que en sus mentes taladraban; todo había desaparecido a su alrededor, solo eran ellos dos, su amor y aquel deseo que terminó por rebasar todos las prohibiciones que estaban incrustadas en su alma.

Y ¿quién los culparía de sucumbir a ese amor que había nacido en sus corazones? Acaso ustedes, lectores, se atreverían a ser los fiscales de la pulcritud y las normas sociales y condenar a estos pobres corazones que siendo impulsados por una fuerza mayor a la de la moralidad, han decidido mandar al olvido aquella siniestra voz de su conciencia y dedicarse únicamente a una cosa: Amar. Y si a los enamorados se les condenase por amar tan ferozmente, pues, creo que hubieran saltado al precipicio tomados de la mano, pero juntos, felices.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7 – AMOR FUERA DE TIEMPO

— _Hinata, al fin contestas ese teléfono, no olvides que pasare por ti al taller, hoy es la entrega de documentos en la universidad._

— No lo olvido Ino, tranquila.

— _Dime por lo más sagrado que no andas como indigente._

—Pues… estoy trabajando... así que…

— _Pasare una hora antes para que te vayas a duchar._

—Pe…

— _¡Nada!... no está en tela de juicio eso._

—Bien…

Hinata colgó el celular y dejo escapar de sus labios un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para su compañero de trabajo.

— ¿Pasó algo?

La joven solo negó con su cabeza y le explico a su amigo la situación.

— ¿Ya le comentaste al Jefe que te marchas temprano?

—Si —afirmó la joven —Desde ayer en la tarde se lo mencione.

—Bien señorita entonces acabemos esto, no me dejes con todo este montón de trabajo.

Hinata sonrió y continúo su labor.

.

Ese día debía presentar la documentación para la prueba de admisión a la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de Honduras; optando a la carrera de Ingeniería en Mecánica.  
Llevaba en su bolso todo lo necesario, mas no contaba con que su amiga no la dejaría ir con aquella ropa llena de grasa y poco presentable.

Ino la saco del taller sin permitirle refutar absolutamente nada y llegaron pasado el mediodía a las instalaciones del campus.

—Mira, que enorme cola hay aún. — dijo fastidiada la Rubia

—Es que andan comiendo…— contestó un chico de piel pálida y cabello azabache que estaba delante de ellas.

En ese momento los ojos de Ino se iluminaron, y una sonrisa coqueta se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Hace mucho estás esperando?

El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa y se dio la vuelta enfocándose totalmente en la chica.

—Mi primo y yo llegamos a las once y media aquí… por cierto, me llamo Uchiha Sai.

Le extendió la mano e Ino la acepto gustosa.

—Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, y ella…—dijo señalando a su amiga —…Es Hinata Hyuuga…

Hinata hizo un saludo leve y siguió enfocada en el vacío, o eso parecía; mas sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban lejos de aquel predio, volaban con el aire hasta el taller, y suspiraba…

"— _Naruto… no te vi hoy… maldición que falta me haces… ¿Ya regresarías de arreglar ese vehículo?"_

—Iré por algo de tomar, ¿te traigo un refresco? — preguntó Hinata mirando a su amiga.

—Solo agua…— respondió está sin ponerle mayor atención

Se encamino un poco desganada hasta la cafetería más cerca, solo volteo su rostro un poco para divisar a su amiga que al parecer ya estaba entablando amistad con aquel joven.

— _Lo hace ver tan fácil…_ — Sonrió divertida; entre ambas la más sociable siempre fue la rubia.

Compro lo necesario y al volver al lugar vio como a la conversación se había unido alguien más, un joven de cabello negro, muy parecido al otro muchacho solo que su rostro indicaba más seriedad y desinterés en aquella conversación.

—Mira Hinata, él es el primo de Sai, Sasuke Uchiha— dijo su amiga al verla acercarse.

El joven que había mantenido una expresión de totalmente inerte y aburrida no pudo disimular su asombro al ver a Hinata, sus ojos se iluminaron casi al instante y aunque casi imperceptible, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Hola, me llamo Hinata, mucho gusto— dijo la joven dedicándole una afable sonrisa.

—Hola Hinata… es un verdadero placer— respondió el joven extendiendo su mano, Hinata con un poco de timidez la estrecho.

Y así señores, se entrecruzan los hilos del destino, con un simple rozar de manos, una sonrisa y caben en verdad esa palabras que muchas veces se pronuncian vacías y por costumbre. " _Un placer conocerte"_ Un placer que hayas pasado por mi vida, un placer el que este día nos hayamos encontrado… si, es fue un verdadero placer.

.

.

.

Paso alrededor de una hora y al final pudieron salir de aquel lugar, los jóvenes; que habían entrado primero a las oficinas, esperaron por ellas y las llevaron —aun con la primera negativa de Hinata— a comer juntos.

Sai e Ino se perdieron un momento, dejando en la mesa únicamente a Sasuke y Hinata.

—Y… ¿A qué carrera piensas entrar?— Pregunto Sasuke que al ver a Hinata perdida unos instantes en sus propios pensamientos.

Hinata se volviendo a la realidad, miro a Sasuke y con un tono de duda en su voz respondió aquella pregunta, aunque no había prestado mucha atención ya que solo escucho carrera y entrar

—Ingeniería Industrial y… Mecánica Industrial.

Sasuke se volteó para verla fijamente pues pensó que aquella respuesta solo fue una simple broma.

—Es una carrera algo extraña para una chica— comentó asombrado y con una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro

—Sí, eso me han dicho… desde que me gusta la mecánica, esa frase es muy común— Dijo la joven con una afable sonrisa. — ¿Y tú?

—Derecho… mi padre tiene un despacho y yo quiero seguir sus pasos, me gusta bastante esa rama— El castaño volteo su mirada a otro lado pues no hablaba mucho sobre que quería estudiar.

— ¡Wow! Es excelente, el derecho es algo que también me llama la atención, está en la segunda opción de mis carreras.

Sasuke sonrió ladino y con discreción, se volteó para ver fijamente a Hinata

— ¿Sería malo desear que tu segunda opción se convierta en la primera?

La joven se sonrojo levemente y rio nerviosa, por una extraña razón se cruzó por su mente que Sasuke estaba coqueteándole, pero desecho esa idea rápidamente.

—Pues, me gusta demasiado la mecánica, no creo que eso suceda.

—Es una pena.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron platicando por largo rato, pues sus acompañantes se les habían extraviado totalmente.

—Ese libro es de mis favoritos, siento que tiene mucho sentimiento… muestra cómo cambia la forma de pensar de las personas al tocar el fondo, mejor dicho, al encontrarse de lleno con el dolor

—No soy muy fanático de Wilde, pero con esa referencia que me has dado, me animo a leerlo.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Hablando de libros? — Se escuchó la voz de Ino indignada, quien aparecía del brazo del pelinegro y se aproximaba a Hinata. —Lo siento bella, debemos irnos, luego podrán verse para platicas de… ¿libros? — Rodo los ojos e hizo una mueca de asco— no me lo creo, de verdad.

Hinata se levantó de su asiento y tomo su bolso, cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke tomar con delicadeza su muñeca.

— ¿Podrías… darme tu número de celular? — dijo con un casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas y desviando un poco la mirada de los ojos de la chica quien al verlo así no comprendió porque pero le pareció lo más encantador del universo y no dudo en proporcionarle lo que le había pedido.

Los cuatro se despidieron, prometiéndose no ser la última vez que coincidirían; y definitivamente, la vida no tenía planeado hacer que aquella fuera la última vez que el camino de Sasuke y Hinata se cruzaran.

 **. . .**

—Así que si te gusto esa chica—El chico miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Quieres cerrar la boca Sai, solo le pedí su número, es todo—Respondió Sasuke poniendo sus ojos en blanco como forma de disgusto.

—Tú, el chico al que las mujeres se le lanzan a tus brazos sin dudarlo ni un segundo… ¿Pidiendo un número de teléfono?... No pensé vivir para ver ese momento.

—Y si sigues haciendo comentarios estúpidos no vivirás más—Replicó Sasuke ya molesto por el comentario de su primo.

—Está bien, está bien, ya no te molesto más…

—" _Aunque debo admitir que este idiota tiene mucha razón, ella me gustó, me gustó de verdad"._ Aquellos pensamientos dibujaron una sonrisa ladina en el rostro de Sasuke, como el de aquel que encuentra un tesoro que había buscado por tantos años. —" _Definitivamente ella no es como las demás… Es justo eso que no se puede definir, pero que atrae tanto, atrae al alma y al corazón… no solo a la vista"_

…

Aquel no había sido para nada su día, en primer lugar el único bálsamo que tenía desde hace un par de meses no estaba, no pudo verle y eso le incomodaba, no podía creer como Hinata había logrado ocupar tanto su vida que el hecho de estar en ese taller y no escuchar su risa a cada rato, o no verla pelear contra aquellos vehículos, toda desalineada, con su gorrita tratando de proteger los cabellos contra el sucio, su ropa manchada y su rostro coloreado con el tinte negro del hollín, de la grasa o el aceite; eso, eso lo hacía sentir tan ansioso, como si el aire que respiraba no fuera suficiente.

—Al final no la veré hoy…

Se dijo a si mismo resignado, y sin el menor deseo de dejar el taller, partió a su casa ya pasadas las 7 de la noche.

Al llegar a su casa la sorpresa típica; su mujer no estaba y los únicos que le esperaban eran aquel par de angelitos de ojos de cielo que sonreían felices al verle.

— ¡Bienvenido papá! —Saludaron entusiasmados sus pequeños

Él les abrazaba y elevaba al cielo, con las pocas fuerzas que ya tenían sus brazos después de un riguroso día de trabajo.

— ¿Ya comieron? — Pregunto después de haber jugado unos minutos con ambos.

—No, mamá dijo que tú nos harías comida al llegar—Dijeron los niños con suma inocencia

—"¿ _Por qué no me sorprende de ti Sakura?"_ —Se preguntó para sus adentros

Naruto solo suspiro, guardo cualquier expresión de ira o molestia que quisiera dibujarse en su rostro y mantuvo para sus hijos su dulce y cálida sonrisa.

— Que les parece… ¿si hacemos la cena juntos? —Miro a los pequeños los cuales tenían un bello resplandor en sus ojos, llenos de determinación y entusiasmo.

Los niños saltaban emocionados y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde al cabo de media hora habían culminado de preparar la cena y se sentaron los tres a la mesa.

El cansancio se veía en los tres, así que al terminar de comer, esperaron unos minutos y Naruto les indico a los niños que se alistaran para dormir. Mientras tanto el fregaba los trastos que habían acumulados en el lavabo y terminaba de arreglar la cocina para luego pasar a la habitación de sus hijos y darles un beso de buenas noches.

" _Y para colmo hoy no te vi, Hinata"._

Ya estaba en su habitación, terminando de alistarse para dormir; el reloj marcaba las 11 de la noche cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejo ver tras ella a aquella mujer de largos cabellos color rosa que mantenía sueltos y cayendo en cascada por su espalda y hombros.

Ninguno de ellos se saludó ni pronuncio palabras en ese momento, ella se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha para luego meterse a la cama.

— ¿Crees que es divertido esto no? Irte, quien sabe a dónde, y dejar a tus hijos como si no fueran nada, con hambre… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera tardado más? — Aunque no elevara su voz, o si quiera enfocara su vista en ella… su alma estaba sumamente agitada, enfurecida, y al borde del límite. ¿Cuándo más se puede vivir en un infierno opcional?

—Pues tal vez así te animas a venir más tempano a ver a tu familia…

—Es mi trabajo, de ahí comemos los cuatro.

—Bien, como gustes… ellos ya están grandecitos, un par de horas que los deje solos no se van a morir.

¿Qué le irritaba? Bien… es probable que la pasividad o indiferencia de sus palabras, el poco interés que demostraba por los pequeños.

—Sakura… ¿Te estas escuchando?.. Una madre no…

— ¡Ay ya sí!.. — Le interrumpió levantando un poco la voz —Estoy cansada y lo menos que quiero es oír tus reclamos, aquí la que más debe aguantarlos soy yo…

— ¿Aguantarlos? ¡Estás hablando de tus hijos maldita sea! Como dices eso, cual si fuera un fastidio el tenerles. — El rubio se molestó tanto que se levantó de la cama y tomo unas sábanas y su almohada. —No puedo creer como pueden haber madres como tú— Se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando escucho la vocecilla chillona de su pareja.

—Eso, lárgate, seguro tienes otra y buscas cualquier excusa para salirte de nuestra cama, eres un imbécil, ni siquiera sabes complacer a la mujer de tu casa.

Cerró la puerta y se acomodó en el sillón, no le prestaría atención a las palabras de Sakura, estaba agotado y necesitaba descansar pues el hambre no espera, y aunque Sakura se quejara del trabajo "absorbente y mediocre" que tenía, era de ahí de donde todos ellos comían.

—" _Hinata… me pregunto… ¿Cómo sería mi vida si la persona que me esperara en casa fueras tú? Si quien compartiera la cama conmigo fueras tu… ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel?... ¿Por qué te puso en mi vida tan tarde?... ¿habría sido diferente?... si te hubieras cruzado en mi vida un poco antes, si me hubieras flechado cuando aún no habían cadenas en mi vida, cuando era libre… sería diferente cierto… sería feliz"._


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la brillante mente del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que corre por mi cuenta es la trama de la historia.**

 **Es de fans para fans, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial. ¡Di no al plagio!**

 **Notas principales:**

 **La historia se lleva a cabo en la ciudad de Comayagua, Honduras (mi país) inspirada en hechos reales; (le paso a la amiga de una amiga).**

 _-pensamientos-_

 _ **-recuerdos-**_

 _ **-**_ dialogo-

Narración.

La mañana llego, trayendo consigo los rayos de sol que se colaban en las casa por cualquier brecha o espacio que se les diera. La actividad humana en aquella ciudad ya se veía agitada, gente yendo a sus trabajos, pequeños que se encaminaban a sus centros de estudios; era un ir y venir por todas partes y como es de saber, el congestionamiento vehicular era el fastidio de todas las mañanas.  
Naruto se encontraba en ese momento entre unas de las enormes filas de vehículos que se formaban en la avenida, había ido a dejar a sus dos pequeños a la escuela e intentando llegar a tiempo al trabajo decidió tomar un taxi.

— ¡Maldición! Mejor hubiera traído mi bicicleta

El tráfico se despejo al cabo de unos minutos y él pudo llegar al taller; con más de media hora de retraso que obviamente no pasó desapercibido por el jefe que utilizo dicho retraso para hablar de su vida y como era que por puntual había triunfado en sus anteriores empleos, así que sabía que no existía excusas válidas.

La cara de fastidio que tenía el rubio era mayor a la de los demás; a leguas se notaba que no había empezado la mañana de la mejor manera y que al parecer no estaba con el deseo de oír aquella charla/regaño que le estaban haciendo. 

Cuando hubo finalizado la plática con el jefe, Naruto se encamino a la bodega a buscar sus herramientas de trabajo pues ya le esperaba uno de sus clientes que se había rehusado a ser atendido por alguien más.

— _Si Sakura hubiera llevado a los niños no me pasaría esto; esta más insoportable que nunca._

Entre sus pensamientos y el recuerdo de cómo sus peleas con la peli rosa habían aumentado le hizo enervarse tanto que golpeo con su puño la pared de la bodega.

— ¡Maldición!

Sí, era un descontrol de su parte pero la frustración le podía más que otra cosa, así que opto por permanecer un poco más en la bodega hasta que se calmara.

— Naruto… ¿Estás aquí? — Hinata quien le había visto llegar con esa expresión de preocupación, y luego dirigirse a la bodega donde ya llevaba más tiempo del normal, se dispuso a ir por él, en verdad le preocupaba aquel hombre y aunque no podía solucionar sus problemas quería que supiera que estaba con él, que pasara lo que pasara ella estaría con él.

— ¿Estás bien? —Dijo con notoria y sincera preocupación mientras se acercaba al rincón donde yacía sentado el joven Uzumaki. 

La dulzura de aquella vos le cayó al rubio como un bálsamo a sus preocupaciones y levantando el rostro miro a la pequeña que entraba por la puerta de la bodega y se acerca hacia él .

—Te ves algo tenso, ¿Estas enfermo?

Hinata puso su mano en la mejilla del rubio, haciendo que este entrecerrara sus ojos y colocara su mano sobre la de ella, acariciándole con ternura.

—Ya estoy mejor, creo que solo estaba necesitando verte. — Respondió el muchacho aun sin abrir sus ojos.

—A mi… a mí también ya me estaba doliendo en el corazón no verte, y eso que no pasaron ni veinticuatro horas.

—Supongo que son los efectos secundarios del amor.

—Causa más necesidad que la más terrible de las drogas.

—Pero la dicha y felicidad que causa, valen la pena… tú vales la pena, lo vales todo.

Hinata solo pudo sonrojase, la felicidad que sentía se quedaba en su garanta y sabía muy bien que no habían palabras para describirla o para responder a lo que Naruto le había dicho. Ella lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba más que a su propia vida, pues sabía que lo que ambos sentían, que su relación era mal vista ante toda autoridad que ella siempre había obedecido y respetado; su familia, su religión y la sociedad.

—Pero no me engañas, sé que te pasa algo más que eso.

—Solo lo normal— Dijo el chico desviando la mirada hacia un costado.

—Te peleaste de nuevo con… ella—

—Ya se está haciendo más frecuente que antes, anoche llego casi a media noche y traía sus copas encima…— la mirada del rubio volvió a oscurecerse y la ira le quemaba las venas. —No me importa con quien salga, pero los niño… maldición ellos no tienen por qué ver a su madre así—

Hinata no dijo nada, solo opto por rodearlo con sus brazos y presionarlo fuerte.

—Ellos saben que tienen un padre que los ama mucho, son afortunados.

Naruto respondió al abrazo y hundió en el hueco del cuello de Hinata su rostro.

—Gracias por llegar a mi vida, de verdad, muchas gracias.

***0***

Y así siguieron pasando poco a poco los días, apareciendo en los corazones de ambos jóvenes una gran preocupación que no podían controlar y un amor que crecía demasiado rápido y se hacía visible y descuidado.

—Con que solo te quedan un par de días… No desearía que te fueras.

—Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo—contesto con melancolía la joven —pero la universidad comenzara el año que viene, y debo prepararme, además… la practica finaliza la próxima semana.

—Este lugar se sentirá muerto sin ti

—Pero siempre te veré, vendré acá, y tu podrás visitarme en mi departamento… vamos a vivir juntas con Ino, ella quiere independizarse así que no estará con su madre.

Aquel pequeño "receso" acabo, debían volver al trabajo a esa realidad en la que no podían aislarse del mundo y dedicarse solo el uno al otro, pero eso no evitaba que se regalaran miradas coquetas y sonrisas tan brillantes como nunca creyó ella poder ver y mucho menos hacer.

Y así, con el dolor de ambos corazón se terminó la práctica, era momento de despedirse de esta faceta de la vida y comenzar una nueva; la universidad le esperaba.

—Mira— Dijo mostrándole un celular muy sencillo que recién había adquirido

—Naruto, tú odias esas cosas— Dijo con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

—Lo sé, pero si esto me hace sentirte más cerca es mejor tenerlo ¿No crees?

Ella sonrió, se inclinó un poco y beso sus labios con ternura.

—Voy a trabajar en una venta de repuestos en lo que acaba este año, es del padre de Ino y pues me ayudara a conseguir un poco de dinero para cuando regrese.

— ¿Te veré?

—Cada domingo si puedes, yo te esperare. ¿Te parece?

—No es como tenerte a diario, pero podre sobrevivir con ello

—je, je, je Eres un dramático sabes. — Contesto la joven con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

***0***

Y ese año acabo, fue un nuevo año con nuevos amores, un año que ya no sabía igual para ninguno de los dos, ahora habían esperanzas entrelazadas, sueños compartidos y muchas ilusiones, sobre todo ilusiones.

—Feliz año nuevo princesa mía, siento no poder decírtelo en persona— decía con voz melancolía tras la bocina de aquel celular

—Oye, pronto me darás el abrazo de año nuevo, no te preocupes, con oír tu voz me basta en estos momentos.

Siempre la comprensión imperante en una relación de esa índole, y es que muchos podrán juzgar a esa pequeña por querer entrar en una relación que ya estaba pero… vamos ¿Quién manda al corazón? Si seguía ella recibiendo a su amor a escondidas, sin presiones, con toda la comprensión de aquel que espera lo que queda del pastel cuando no había sido invitado a la fiesta. Pero él, él le daba todo lo que nunca le dio a nadie más, le daba el amor que emanaba de su corazón.

—Ojala te hubiera conocido antes

— ¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

—Te hubiera escogido a ti, porque tú eres el amor que fue hecho para mí.

—Es como si te hubiera pedido a la medida.

—Por eso lo digo… si hubieras llegado antes, o si yo no hubiera…

—Ya estoy aquí contigo— dijo ella interrumpiendo sus repetitivas y tristes frases, o deseos imposibles,

—Nunca te vayas… —Suplico

—No lo hare, lo juro.

Así se despedían cada vez que podían hablar, con un millón de añoranzas, deseos de poder unir con prontitud sus labios, sus almas. Quemándose sus corazones por el frio de la distancia, ¿Cómo es que se ama aquello que esta tan prohibido?

El mes de enero pasaba muy rápido, las clases de la universidad empezarían a finales de ese mes así que debían mudarse pronto, buscaron un apartamento que les fuera económico y ya amueblado, por suerte Comayagua ofrecía unos precios accesibles, más cuando compartirían gastos.

Ambas estaban muy emocionadas era una nueva etapa en sus vidas y lo mejor de todo es que vivirían solas, vamos, para dos jóvenes universitarias de la edad de ellas eso era un pase a la diversión, bueno, para Ino lo era.

—Oye, Sasuke y Sai nos están invitando esta noche a celebrar nuestra nueva vida de universitarias, hay una disco muy buena y segura ¿Vamos? — Dijo con la emoción y la picardía adornando su rostro.

—No podre, quede de verme con Naruto hoy, dijo que saldría temprano para que nos pudiéramos ver.

—Bueno… —Dijo la rubia en un tono muy travieso. —Yo pueda que no llegue esta noche a dormir así que, tienen casa sola—

El rostro de Hinata era todo un caso, estaba muy roja hasta las orejas y casi se ahoga con el vaso de agua que tomaba.

— ¿¡Que…Que… Que rayos está pasando por tu sucia y lasciva mente!?

—Lo mismo que pasa por tu mente, la diferencia es que yo lo acepto.  
No dijo nada, la verdad su amiga siempre daba justo en ese clavito que la enmudecía, eso de que las amigas te conozcan tan bien resulta ser un arma de doble filo.

—Al menos dime que te arreglaras un poco más. — Pregunto la rubia una vez salió de la ducha.

—Bueno, igual que siempre. — Respondió su amiga

—¡NO! Por todos los cielos Hinata, hoy no, si de verdad quieres que caiga entre tus piernas esta noche…

—¡INO!... — Le interrumpió con gran vergüenza Hinata

—…Debes verte más sexy, déjalo en mis manos. Lo primero es que te metas en esa ducha y te laves pie a cabeza.

Hinata tomo rápidamente una toalla pues literalmente estaba siendo empujada al interior del baño por su amiga.

—¡Hay crema depiladora ahí, úsala, tienes que desyerbar el pasto de tu pequeña isla!

—¡INO YA CALLATE!

—¡¿QUE? SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD! — Grito tras la puerta la rubia —También tengo jabón íntimo, puedes usarlo—

—¡YAMANACA!

—Ja, Ja, Ja. Ok, Ok me callare, te espero en la habitación.

Es de admirar todo el procedimiento de belleza que llevan a cabo las mujeres, son horas y horas de fatiga frente a un espejo para resaltar aquella belleza que ya poseen pero que sienten que no es suficiente. Y al final es todo para oír aquellas mágicas palabras, no de cualquiera, no, solo de esa persona especial, de esa persona en la que pensamos cada vez que deslizamos el cepillo en nuestra cabellera, cada vez que observamos cual de nuestras pestañas quedo más grande.

Secadora, plancha, base, delineador, sombras, labial… es un arte, aunque a muchos no les parezca, el lienzo es tu rostro y deberás trabajar bajo una obra maestra ya creada solo para resaltar su belleza.

— ¡Te ves perfecta!— Comento Ino con gran emoción, admirando la obra de arte frente a ella, como lo hacía Basil Hokam al dibujar el cuadro de Dorian Gray. — Si fuera hombre me enamoraría de ti—

—No digas tonterías yo… me veo normal— Decía Hinata quien no podía creer lo bonita que se veía… en verdad ¿Era Ella— Bueno, ok, sí, me dejaste muy bien. Ya sabemos que si no das bola en psicología lo harás como estilista—

—Para que veas que tengo muchas habilidades—

—Eso siempre lo he sabido amiga—

Las dos chicas se divertían en frente al espejo de aquella habitación que compartían mientras esperaban a sus respectivos compañeros.

Llegaron las 7 de la noche y se escuchó la bocina de un vehículo fuera del departamento. Ambas chicas salieron al portón y al abrir la puerta Hinata suspiro, no era su príncipe azul, pero si dos apuestos caballeros dentro de un convertible muy bien cuidado.

—¡Chicos! —Exclamo Ino, quien no tardo en subir a la parte trasera donde se ubicó a su lado Sai, al parecer ambos ya tenían mucha confianza.

— _No era Naruto, solo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo, que si llegue. De verdad quiero que llegue_ — Pensaba ella ignorando que unos ojos negros, profundos como la noche le observaban minuciosamente, deleitándose con sus curvas, con su rostro angelical y cada una de las virtudes que poseía físicamente.

—Hinata… te ves muy, muy hermosa esta noche… bueno, ya eres hermosa pero hoy…

—Gracias Sasuke— Dijo la joven con una cálida sonrisa, y recuperándose de la desilusión al no ser quien ella esperaba el que dijera aquel cumplido.

—Dime que al final te animaste y decidiste acompañarnos. — Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina el azabache.

—Lo lamento Sasuke, es que… ya había hecho planes para hoy. — Respondió con delicadeza Hinata, mientras se acercaba un poco más al vehículo y pasaba uno de sus largos mechones por detrás de su oreja. —Pero será para la próxima, lo prometo—

—Ya tenías planes, no nos digas eso pequeña… acaso es con… ¿Un novio? — Pregunto con sarna Sai, mientras observaba de soslayo la reacción de su primo.

—A…algo así— Confirmo con timidez la pequeña, aunque lo dudo, pues no podría decirse novio a alguien que ya estaba en una relación. No importa, no daría esas explicaciones.

—Bueno, nos vamos— El tono de Sasuke se había endurecido un poco, no era agradable para él darse cuenta que aquella chica que había ocupado tanto sus pensamientos ya tenía ocupado el corazón, obviamente eso no detendría al menor de los Uchiha, para nada, era solo un obstáculo en su camino pero no cambiaba sus planes, él la quería a ella y no dejaría que algo como "un noviecito" se interpusiera. Total, siempre obtenía lo que quería, esta vez no sería la excepción.

—Que les vaya muy bien, les encargo mucho a mi amiga.

Y así desapareció de frente a sus ojos aquel vehículo, para permitir una mejor visión del otro lado de la calle donde yacía parado un caballero de cabellera rubia y ojos azules quien al ver a Hinata sola se animó a cruzar la calle.

—Concuerdo con lo que dijo el moreno ese, hoy en especial luces muy, muy hermosa Hinata.

Sí, es ahí cuando te das cuenta que todas esas horas frente al espejo valieron la pena.

—Y…Yo creo que estas exagerando, luzco igual que siempre.

—Sí, siempre luces bella, pero hoy más que nunca le agradezco a Dios por los ojos que me dejan ver la belleza de este mundo concentrada en una sola persona— Naruto tomo las manos de la joven entre las suyas y las atrajo a sus labios para depositar un beso sobre estas. —Y es aquí donde no comprendo como la bella se fijó en…—

—Ni lo digas, que tú también eres lo más bello que han visto mis ojos. —Le interrumpió Hinata antes que el pudiera finalizar la frase. —

—¿Ojos de amor? — Respondió el rubio— Dicen que ellos embellecen todo.

Hinata solo sonrió y negó con su cabeza, sabia a la perfección que no tenía sentido tratar que entendiera lo hermoso que le resultaba a ella.

—Me alegra tanto que pudieras venir, ya te estaba extrañando demasiado.

Naruto soltó las manos de la joven, para poder acomodar las suyas en el hermoso rostro nívea de Hinata y atraerlo hacia el haciendo que la distancia que separaba sus labios desapareciera por un minuto.

—A mí me alegra tanto poder estar aquí, contigo, donde soy feliz.

— _Naruto… Te amo tanto_ — Reservo aquellas palabras en su pensamiento, y volvió a empinarse un poco para volver a unir sus labios a los de aquel hombre que tanto adoraba.

***0***

Ya adentro el corazón de ambos empezó a latir más rápido, estaban un poco ansiosos y como no, nunca habían estado con tantas posibilidades para hacer lo que ambos deseaban hacer, pero que se habían negado por todo ese tiempo.

—¿y… Ya comiste? — Pregunto Hinata para romper un poco la tensión que se había creado.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Este… no, no he comido. —respondió con una notable dificultad el rubio.

—Bueno, toma asiento en la mesita, llevare nuestra cena.

Naruto se encamino al lugar que le indico Hinata y tomo asiento, ya estaba más relajado, se recrimino así mismo por dejar que ciertos pensamientos le gobernaran al principio pero, bueno, ya estaba mucho mejor.  
— Espero te guste la comida— Indico la joven mientras colocaba los dos platos en la mesa.

—¿Tú la has hecho?

—Si, a mi me encanta cocinar.

—Entonces es seguro que me va a gustar mucho. — Indico con emoción el rubio.

Hinata solo se sonrojo ante aquel cumplido, luego busco refresco que estaba en el refrigerador y los vasos. Tomo asiento cerca de su chico y ambos disfrutaron de aquella comida. Charlaban amenamente, poniéndose al día de todo lo que les había acontecido, y contando cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Por vez primera él se sentía en casa, un lugar al que le gustaría llegar temprano solo para poder estar más tiempo con ella, el amor de su vida.

—¿Te quedaras? — Pregunto con timidez la joven

—¿Quieres que me quede? — dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre la de Hinata, quien ante aquella pregunta lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. De verdad deseaba que él se quedara esa noche con ella, y no precisamente a dormir.

—Entonces lo hare… me quedare a tu lado— Y tras decir estas palabras acerco su rostro al de ella, levanto con su mano el mentón de Hinata y deposito un beso, corto pero profundo, indicándole tácitamente que él deseaba lo mismo que ella.

***0***


End file.
